Times Like These
by SummerRain626
Summary: Leann Dixon is Daryl's little sister. She looks up to her brother a lot. This is an ALTERNATE version of my story Run For Your Life With Me where the Dixons DO NOT split off from the group after the prison attack. See how things would be different. Possible romance at the end with Le and Carl ;)
1. Reunited

**I would just like to let y'all know that this chapter is going to be very fast paced. I want to get to more important things. After all, if you're reading this story then you're probably a TWD fan, which means you know what happens. Also, I have another Walking Dead O/C that's very detailed following the events of the show. So, you could always check that out if you're interested! It would mean a lot! I should probably also point out that Merle is dead in this story. He died the same way he did in the show. I just couldn't fit his character into this story. Well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

We continued shooting at each other.

"I'm out of ammo!" I yelled to Daryl.

"Run to bus!"

I started running. I turned to make sure Daryl was behind me and saw something small, black and roundish land between us.

"Move!" Daryl yelled.

I quickly got out of the way. It was a grenade, it exploded. I got out of the way just in time. However, I was getting shot at. I ran as fast as I could. I eventually had to drop my gun. It was useless at the moment anyway. As I was running, I didn't notice anyone from the group around. I dove behind a metal picnic table. The man that was shooting at me was coming closer. I panicked, this is it. I don't have any weapons besides my knife and that's not going to help me. I looked back and saw the man go down. I took a moment to stare at his body in disbelief.

"Le!" I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw it was Sasha, she was hiding behind a car and told me to come over. I ran over there as quickly as possible and crouched down. Bob also was there. Suddenly, Maggie ran over.

"Sasha! Sasha! Have you seen Beth?" Maggie asked her.

"No." Sasha replied. "Did you see Tyreese?"

"No."

"Did y'all see my brother?" I asked.

"No." They said simultaneously.

"We have to—

"Ah!" Bob yelled and laid back. I think he got shot. I gasped.

"Look inside my shirt." He said. "Check my back for an exit wound."

Sasha looked. "Yeah."

"That's good." Bob said. "We can treat it."

"Not here." Sasha said. "We'll find someplace safe." The four of us looked up as we heard the bus leave. Oh no! What are we going to do now? "We'll figure it out." Sasha said again. "Come on."

"But—but what about Daryl?" I asked frantically. I didn't want to leave without him.

"We have to go now." Maggie said.

"I don't wanna go without h—." I was close to tears.

"Le, honey, we gotta go." Maggie stated. "He'll be fine. But we gotta go now!"

As much as I didn't want to admit it, they were right. We had to go. I nodded at her and the four of us ran off towards the woods.

I heard an explosion and looked back. The tank was on fire. There were walkers everywhere and parts of the prison were burning away.

 _That was our home for so long_. I thought sadly. They better be right about my brother.

 _Please be okay, Daryl!_

* * *

Maggie, Sasha, Bob and I finally stopped in the woods where we were safe. Sasha took care of Bob's gunshot wound, so he's okay. Maggie was upset about not knowing where Glenn is and wanted to go look for him. I'm upset myself about Daryl. I have no idea where he is and really hope he's okay.

Maggie eventually talked them into looking for our people. I was fine with that because maybe we'll find my brother. We found the bus at some point and killed the walkers inside. None of them were Daryl, Glenn, Tyreese or any of the other people we were close to. That's good. That means they're still out here somewhere.

We have been out here for a couple days now and we may have found a lead or a possible home for all of us. We saw a sign for a place called Terminus, they let people in. We decided to go and see if any of our people were there. I felt nervous about it, but I'll do anything to find my brother.

We traveled for a while. We were weak, hungry, thirsty, and especially desperate to find our people. Well, at least Maggie and I were.

We found three people in a van. There was a tall red headed man named Abraham. A weird looking guy with a mullet named Eugene and a girl named Rosita. They told us that they were with Glenn and some woman named Tara a moment ago. They left them at a tunnel. So we all went inside the tunnel, Glenn and this Tara girl were surrounded by walkers and needed our help. We killed all of them together. Maggie ran to Glenn and they were reunited. I was happy for them, but still missed my brother.

We stayed in the tunnel that night. The new people informed us that they were headed to Washington D.C. because Eugene knew how to stop this disease with the walkers. I was shocked. They said they need people and would like all of us to go along. We said we had to see Terminus first to find out if others from the group were there. Abraham agreed but he said that's the end of the line. Meaning…after we see what we see it's time to move on and go to Washington. That's fine, as long as everyone is with us. I'm not going anywhere without my brother. I need him.

So, the next day we all went to Terminus. The people ended up being bad and trapped us in a train car. A day after that, Rick, Michonne and Carl ended up there. My brother was with them! I ran to him and we hugged. I was so happy he was okay.

We made a plan to escape. We heard people coming and got ready to fight. However, a smoke bomb was thrown in and they dragged out Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob. I was so scared for my brother and had no idea what was going on.

They came back after some time and let us out. We all ran to a fence fighting the walkers along the way. We ran off into the woods together. Rick wanted to go back and kill the rest of them off with the weapons he hid, but no one else agreed with him. Suddenly, Carol emerged from out of no where. Daryl was the first to get to her, they hugged and it was very nice. I was so happy and relieved because I really like Carol and didn't like her being away from the group.

She took us to a cabin where Tyreese and Judith were. Rick and Carl were so happy Judy was alive and okay. Sasha was also glad to see Tyreese. We were all reunited.

* * *

We traveled on and set up camp in the woods once it was dark. Daryl and Carol volunteered to keep watch while the rest of us slept.

"I wanna come, too." I told my brother.

"Nah, ya better just get some rest, kid." Daryl put his hand on my head. I crossed my arms angrily and was about to protest, but my brother spoke first. " _If_ yer a good girl and listen to me, I'll take ya huntin' with me in the mornin'. Maybe we can get some squirrel."

Hearing those words made me perk up a little. I smiled up at him. "Okay." I started walking back to the group.

"Wait, a minute." My brother said and grabbed me from behind. He gave me a tight hug and lifted me making me giggle. "I missed ya."

"I missed you, too." I smiled. He put me down and kissed the top of my head.

"All right. Go on get." He shoed me away. "Get some sleep."

I made my way back over to everyone. I stayed near Rick. Besides my brother, I feel safest with him. I picked a spot close to where Carl was sleeping with baby Judith. The ground was hard and bumpy, but I was so tired that I didn't even care. I closed my eyes and went to sleep pretty quickly.

* * *

I felt myself being shaken. I stirred and opened my eyes, I was still so tired I could barely keep them open.

"Le." It was Daryl. "Le, come on, get up."

"No." I whined.

"Don't cha wanna go huntin' with me?"

"Why so early?" I complained.

I heard Daryl chuckle. "Come on." I felt myself being lifted onto my feet. He brushed the dirt off the back of me. "Saw a couple in a tree not long ago. Come on." He grabbed my hand. My face flushed. _What's he doing?_ I snatched my hand away earning a weird look from my brother.

"I don't need ya holdin' my hand, Daryl, I'm fourteen not four." I snapped and walked off.

"Okay, sorry." He held his hands up and chuckled. "Ay, wait up." Daryl caught up with me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You walk off like that and I _will_ hold yer hand."

I glared at him but stayed with him like he said.

* * *

We've been at it for about an hour now and caught six squirrels already! I shouldn't be surprised. Daryl is my brother after all. I watched him aim his crossbow for another.

"Can I try usin' yer crossbow?" I asked innocently.

He stopped and looked down at him, I could tell he was going to say no. I smiled up at him. He sighed. "All right."

"Really?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, just be careful." He stood behind me. "Here." My brother showed me how to hold it, he still had his arms around me. "Ya got it?"

"Yeah, let go."

"Ya sure? It's heavier than ya think?"

"Let go." I said again.

"Okay okay. Hold it." He let go. He was right, it was pretty heavy, I had it though. I aimed the crossbow up at the squirrel.

"Up!" Daryl said. "Yer holdin' it too low."

I tried to fix it, but I just now realized how long it was. My arms weren't long enough.

"Higher." Daryl said again. "Higher."

"I cain't!" I spun around and shouted. Suddenly, a walker came from around the tree and grabbed me. Before I could even react, Daryl was there. He pulled me back, I stumbled and fell, then he quickly killed it.

"Are ya okay?" He asked lifting me. "Sorry, I didn't mean fer ya to fall." He checked me for scratches.

"I'm fine. Stop." I tried to walk away, but Daryl grabbed my arm.

"What I tell ya 'bout walkin' off?"

"Why ya bein' so protective? I'm fine." I snapped.

Daryl glared at me. He bent down to my level. "Leann, it's dangerous out here."

"So? I been out here 'fore." I didn't see his point? Of course it's dangerous, but it's not like we haven't done this before.

He just stared at me. "…okay, listen," he started, "I wasn't gonna say anythang but last night…" He trailed off.

I widened my eyes and waited for his answer. "Yeah?"

"Carol and I, we heard somethin'…well it was actually more that I felt somethin'."

I was quiet for a second. "Ya think it were them bad people from Terminus?"

"Who else?" He stood back up. "So, whether ya like it or not, yer stayin' close to me. I'm not lettin' nothin' happen to ya. So, quit it."

"Fine." I said annoyed.

He stared down at me then finally laughed. "Come on, let's get back."

* * *

We made our way back to the group. We were greeted with pointed guns. They must have thought we were someone else.

"We surrender." Daryl joked putting his hands up. They put their weapons down.

Daryl caught up with Rick and I followed behind. I listened to their conversation.

"No tracks." My brother said. "No nothin'."

"So whatever you heard last night…"

"It's more what I felt. If someone was watchin' us, there would have been somethin'."

Rick went to go talk to Abraham.

"Ya think if there was someone out there, they could still be there?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know. Like I said, no tracks."

"Help!" We all heard someone yell. "Help, anybody! Help!"

Daryl and I shared a look.

"Dad, come on." Carl said. I guess he wants to help the person. "Come on!"

Rick hesitated. "…let's go!"

We all ran in the direction we heard them yelling. We found a man on top of a rock. There were walkers around him, not enough to make him scream the way he was, though.

"Anyone, help! Help! Anybody, help!"

Rick, Daryl and a few of the others took care of the walkers.

"Whoa! Whoa! We're clear." Rick stated. "Come on down." He said to the man. He climbed down from the rock and stood there nervously. My brother put a protective arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I finally got a good look at the guy, he was dressed like a priest.

"You okay?" Rick asked the priest.

He turned his head and puked. I grimaced and backed away behind Daryl.

"Sorry." He said. "Yes. Thank you. I'm Gabriel."

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Rick asked him.

Gabriel chuckled. "Do I look like I would have any weapons?"

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like." Abraham said.

"I have no weapons of any kind." Gabriel said. "The word of God is the only protection I need."

"Sure didn't look like it." Daryl said.

"I called for help." Gabriel smiled. "Help came." This guy is really strange. What does he even mean by that? And is he really alone? How could he have survived this long? He's a coward.

"Do you have—have any food?" Gabriel asked us. "Whatever I—I had left, it just hit the ground."

"We've got some pecans." Carl reached into his pocket and handed the guy some pecans.

"Thank you." He looked at everyone. "Do you have a camp?"

"No." Rick replied. "Do you?"

He looked nervous and hesitated. "…I have a church."

"Hold your hands above your head." Rick told him. Once he did, Rick patted him down. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"Not any, actually."

"How many people have you killed?"

"None." He said wide eyed.

"Why?"

"Because the Lord abhors violence."

What a weirdo. Who's this guy think he is? At least he agreed to bring is back to his church. We followed while he lead the way.

"Earlier, were you watching us?" Rick asked Gabriel.

"I keep to myself." Gabriel responded. "Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?"

"No, people are worse." Daryl said.

He's right. I thought about all the people we had to deal with so far. First, there was those Mexican people we found in Atlanta that took Glenn and I, well…they ended up being pretty nice. There was the Gov. I'll never forget him or what he did. I hate him, I'm glad we don't have to worry about him anymore. Then, there was the people at this Terminus place that wanted to eat us. The bad part is, we don't even know if all of them are dead. They could still be out here…looking for us. I walked closer to my brother and stayed right behind him.

"Well, I wasn't watching you." Gabriel stated. "I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started. That was the furthest I've gone before today." He paused. "Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all. Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels." He looked at us with a smile on his face. When no one laughed or anything he continued. "Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired."

"Yeah, it does." Daryl nodded and tried to reassure him. I gave my brother a weird look, but I don't think he noticed. What's gotten in to him? I've never seen him like this before. When we were locked in that train car, he mentioned something about being with Beth after the prison attack. She got taken or something. Maybe that's why he's being this way? Although, you would think that would make someone more angry, especially my brother.

Once we got there, a few of us went inside to check it out before everyone else came in. Make sure he wasn't lying. I stayed with Daryl. We looked around in an office in the front of the church. I caught Daryl staring at a painting of The Last Supper, I think? The only one in my family that was religious was my grandpa. He tried to teach my daddy, but he just wasn't interested.

"What?" I finally asked Daryl.

"Huh?" He looked down at me.

"Why are ya starin' at that paintin'?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just reminded me'a somethin' I guess." Daryl squinted and looked from the painting to me again. "I guess it's just from seein' it in church."

My eyes widened. "You went to church?"

"Yup. When I was little. Merle did, too."

I was shocked. "I never knew that. Why'd ya stop?"

"My mom made us go. We hated it so when we got older we just never went back." He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me towards the door. "It's funny, though, because I don't ever remember her goin'." He let out a small laugh. "Come on." He guided me out the door.

My brother whistled to everyone to let them know it was clear, then we went back out with the others.

"We found a short bus out back." Abraham informed us. "It don't run, but I bet we could fix that in less than a day or two. Father here says he doesn't want it. Looks like we found ourselves some transport. You understand what's at stake here, right?"

"Yes, I do." Rick replied.

"Now that we can take a breath— Michonne started to say but was cut off.

"We take a breath, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down." Abraham said.

"We need supplies no matter what we do next." Michonne said again. She's right. We still need things.

"That's right." Rick said. "Water, food, ammunition." Rick, Carl and Michonne went inside the church.

"Short bus ain't goin' nowhere." My brother said to Abraham. "Bring you back some baked beans." I giggled at what he said and followed him inside. Daryl looked down at me and smirked. "Thank that's funny?" He said to me. I just nodded. My brother put his hand my head, then looked at me more closely. "Come to thank of it," he pulled me a little closer, "I ain't checked ya fer ticks in a while. And we went huntin'."

My face flushed. "Daryl." I said looking around. No one else was close enough to have heard him.

"What?" My brother said. "Ya wanna have a tick suckin' yer blood? Just let me check ya, runt."

I thought for a minute while looking at everyone else again. "Okay, fine." I finally said. "But not in front of no one else."

"Alright, come're." He guided me farther away from the others. Daryl started by lifting my hair in the back so he could check the back of my neck, then he moved the neckline of my shirt and checked my shoulders and other hidden areas. After that, he checked my lower back and sides. "Alright, yer good, little one."

"I'm good?"

"Yeah, ya don't got any." He said and patted my back.

"That's good. I don't want no tick." I said.

My brother let out a small laugh. "Yeah, that's right. Ya don't." We went back over to join the others.

"How'd you survive here for so long?" Rick asked Gabriel. "Where did your supplies come from?"

"Our annual canned food drive." Gabriel said. "Things fell apart right after we finished it. It was just me. The food lasted a long time. And then I started scavenging. I've cleaned out every place nearby. Except for one."

"What kept ya from it?" Rick asked him next.

"It's overrun." Gabriel replied. "A dozen or so. Maybe more."

"We can handle a dozen." Rick said.

"Bob and I will go with you." Sasha said. "Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe."

"I'll draw you a map." Gabriel said.

"You don't need to." Rick told him. "You're coming with us."

Gabriel looked real nervous.

"Carol and I will go get some water from that creek we found back there." Daryl said.

"Me too." I said.

My brother gave me a look. "Sissy, why cain't ya just stay here where I know yer safe?"

"No, Daryl!" My eyes widened. "I have to go with you!"

"Why?" He sounded amused. "Ya gonna protect me?"

I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh then I said, "Cuz I just have to. I don't like bein' without you."

He sighed. "All right. You can come."

I smiled. I decided to play it cool. "I wasn't askin' fer permission. I would 'a went anyway." I smirked.

He snorted. "Okay, smartass."


	2. Separation Anxiety

"What do you think of that guy, the priest?" Carol asked Daryl while getting water. "Think he's okay?"

"Don't know." Daryl shrugged. "He's too…twitchy."

"Yeah." Was all Carol said.

"I think he's a weirdo." I threw that out there.

"Why?" Daryl asked. He had that same amused look on his face from earlier. It's like he waits to hear my opinion on things so he can laugh. I don't know if it makes me mad or not.

"Cuz he really stayed in that church this whole time? And he said he never killed no one. Even I killed someone."

They were both silent for a few seconds, I didn't miss the look they shared. Daryl finally sighed. "Le…that's not somethin' to brag about."

"I weren't braggin'. I had to, that don't mean I wanted to."

"I know, but still…

"Okay, well…my point was the priest is a damn yella belly."

"That isn't very nice, Leann."

"Who said I was nice?" I smirked.

"I did." My brother narrowed his eyes at me. "Swearin' is one thing, but you don't call people names. Ya hear me?"

"Yeah yeah. Don't call people names." I mocked him.

He let out a small laugh. "Ya know, yer a smartass. Yer gonna get it one day."

I grinned from ear to ear taking that as a complement. "Yeah, right!" I giggled and began walking.

We each had two jugs of water and were on our way back to the church. We got a good bit. Carol was really quiet the whole time. I wondered what was wrong with her? I'll have to asked Daryl later. Maybe he knows?

"Hey, I get it." My brother finally said to Carol. "You don't want to talk about it. You okay?" _Talk about what? So he does know?_

"Gotta be." Was all Carol said.

"We get to start over. All of us with each other." Daryl said. "You saved us all by yourself."

"We got lucky. We all should be dead." Carol said. I gave her a weird look. She just wasn't herself at all.

We noticed a car up ahead. Maybe it still works?

"I'll check it." Carol said and walked faster towards it.

The three of us were quiet while Carol looked over the car.

"We should leave this here for backup in case things go south at the church." Carol said and closed the trunk.

"Want me to carry one of those?" Daryl asked Carol referring to the jugs of water. Except when he said it, he accidentally dropped one of his. We paused then Daryl looked embarrassed.

"No." Carol smirked. I laughed and Daryl put a hand on his face. Then I felt kind of bad because I guess he really wanted to carry them.

"It's okay, Daryl." I said. "You can carry one 'a mine." I smiled.

Carol and Daryl laughed. I couldn't tell if it was with me or at me?

"Thanks, Le." Daryl raised an eyebrow while still laughing a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, sweet thang." My brother said. I cringed. He hasn't called me that in so long.

* * *

Rick and everyone got back to the church a little after we did. They found a lot of canned food. We were sitting together kind of having a little celebration. I, of course, planted myself right next to my brother. I don't like being far from him. I don't like being away from him at all. Whenever I am, I start feeling like I'm going to pass out or something, like I can't breathe. I don't know why. I just…don't like being away from him.

As we were sitting there, I noticed Daryl was kind of staring at nothing. He was looking at the door, but when I tried to see what it was that he was looking at, I didn't see a thing.

I waved my hand in front of his face earning a glare from him. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Ya looked outta of it." I said. "Are ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I felt like he was lying, though. I hugged him, he let out a small laugh.

"Le, I'm fine. I promise." He patted my arm. "It's just…you seen where Carol went? She was here a second ago."

I shook my head. "Maybe she went to the bathroom?"

"I don't know."

I looked down at my plate then back at Daryl. Now was as good a time as any. "Hey, Daryl? Is somethin' wrong with Carol? She actin' strange."

He gave me a small smile. "She just went through some shit out there."

"Want kinda shit?"

"Not sure, but it has somethin' to do with those two girls that she was taking care of at the prison."

"Lizzie and Mika?"

"Yeah. Tyreese got them out of the prison during the attack. Carol must have met up with them at some point."

I put my head down. Carol sure went through a lot. With her husband beating her and all then her daughter dying now Lizzie and Mika? I felt really bad for her.

"Hey, I'm gonna go look fer her." Daryl said standing up.

I grew a little frantic. "I'll come, too."

"No." Daryl grabbed my face with one hand. "Yer gonna stay here. I mean it this time. I'll be right back, I promise."

I swallowed hard and got a nervous feeling in my stomach. "Okay." I agreed.

"Good girl. Now get some more food. Ya didn't eat much." I watched him walk out the door.

I looked down sadly. I hope he comes back soon. I don't like this not one bit.

* * *

I sat there staring at the door. Daryl still hasn't come back yet, and I was growing more worried by the second. He promised he would be right back, so where is he? I started breathing heavier.

"Hey, Le? You okay?"

I looked over at Carl. I just nodded.

"You look worried? What for?"

I thought for a minute. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "My brother went outside to get Carol and they ain't back yet."

"Really? When?"

I shook my head. "Not sure, but it's been a while."

"You should tell my dad."

I was going to just say no, but then I started getting bad thoughts as if something actually happened to them. "Okay." I agreed.

Both of us walked over to where Rick was sitting, he just got done eating.

"Hey, dad." Carl started. "Le says Daryl and Carol went out and haven't come back yet."

"How long ago?" Rick seemed alarmed and was on his feet in a minute.

"I-I ain't sure 'xactly. It was like right after Abraham was talkin' about goin' to Washington."

Rick had that look on his face. He turned to everyone and shouted over their conversations. "We got a problem." Everyone turned their attention to him. "Has anyone seen Daryl and Carol? Le says they went out and haven't come back yet."

"Bob's missing, too." Sasha said.

"Damn it." Rick pulled his gun out. "All right, Sasha, Tyreese come with me. Everyone else stays put." The three of them went outside, I wanted to go, too, but I decided to just listen to Rick. I nervously bit my lip. I sighed loudly and slid down onto the pew.

"Don't worry, Le." Carl tried to reassure me. "I'm sure they're fine."

I just nodded and sat there waiting for them.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Rick, Sasha and Tyreese came back inside. I stood up as soon as I heard the door. No one said anything, though. Instead, Sasha went up to Gabriel and stared evilly at him. "This is all connected." She said and pointed at him. "You show up, we're being watched, and now three of us are gone."

"I-I don't—I don't have anything to do with this." Gabriel cried.

Sasha then pulled out her knife. My eyes went wide. _Is she going to kill him?_

"Don't!" Tyreese said. "Sasha, put it away."

"Where are our people? Where are our people?" Sasha screamed at him.

"Please, I don't have anything to do with this." Gabriel said again.

Rick pulled Sasha back so he could talk to Gabriel himself. "Why'd you bring us here?"

"Please, I—

"You working with someone?" Rick cut him off.

"I'm alone. I'm alone. I was always alone."

"What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel? What did you do to her? "You'll burn for this." That was for you. Why? What are you gonna burn for, Gabriel?" Rick lunged at him and grabbed onto his shirt. "What? What did you do? What did you do?"

Gabriel hesitated at first, then started saying, "I lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always—They started coming, my congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared. They were— they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe. And it was so early. It was so early. And the doors were still locked. You see it was my choice. There were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on the sidings, screaming at me. And so the dead came for them." My eyes widened. "Women children. Entire families calling my name as they were torn apart, begging me for mercy. Begging me for mercy." Gabriel began crying. "Damning me to hell. I buried their bones. I buried it all. The Lord sent you here to finally punish me. I'm damned. I was damned before." He was sobbing hard now and fell to the ground. "I always lock the doors. I always lock the doors."

After Gabriel finished talking but continued to cry, we were all silent for a while. I can't believe he did that. And to his own people. Boy howdy, he really is a yellow belly. Now I don't feel bad for saying it.

Suddenly, we all heard whistling. It sounded like it came from outside, and close, too."

Glenn was at the window first. "There's something—there's someone outside lying in the grass."

I gasped and felt like I was going to puke. _Please don't be Daryl!_

We all ran towards the door. Sasha was the first one out. "Oh! Bob! Bob." She yelled. "His leg!"

We all took notice to his leg, it was gone! At least most of it! But how? What the hell happened?

They helped get Bob inside, then we locked the doors.

"I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out." Bob informed us. "I woke up outside this place. It looked like a school. It was that guy, Gareth. And five other ones. They were eating my leg right in front of me. Like it was nothing. All proud like they had it all figured out."

"Did—Did they…have Daryl and Carol?" I stammered.

"Gareth said they drove off." Bob answered then grimaced. My heart just about stopped, and it felt like someone kicked me in the stomach.

"He's in pain." Sasha said referring to Bob. "Do we have anything?"

"I think there are pill packets in the first aid kit." Rosita said.

"Save 'em." Bob said. We watched as he slowly sat up and revealed a bite on his shoulder. "It happened at the food bank."

I looked away sadly. Tyreese helped Bob to the couch in Gabriel's office.

"Do you know the place Bob was talking about?" Rick asked Gabriel.

"It's an elementary school." He replied. "It's not far."

"Time for a reality check." Abraham said making everyone turn their attention to him. "We all need to leave for D.C. right now."

Panic set in and I was about to say something, but Rick beat me to it.

"Daryl and Carol are gonna be back. We're not going anywhere without them."

I nodded frantically hoping he'd understand.

"I respect that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all won't come, good luck to you. We'll go our separate ways." Abraham turned to the door.

"You leaving on foot?" Rick asked making him stop.

"We fixed that damn bus ourselves."

"There are a lot more of us." Rick walked closer to us.

"You want to keep it that way? You should come."

"Carol saved your life. We saved your life."

"Well, I am trying to save yours." Abraham said. Rick and he were just going back and forth. "Save everyone's."

"We're not going anywhere without our people."

"Your people took off."

"They're coming back." Rick gritted his teeth.

"To what, picked-over bones?" Abraham yelled.

Rick grabbed him. "You're not taking—

"Do not lay hands!" Abraham yelled again.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Glenn yelled. "Do you really think that you're gonna be any safer leaving right now in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah." Abraham nodded. "Yeah."

"What about tomorrow?" Glenn said. "We need each other for this. We need each other to get to D.C. We can get through all of it together."

"I have an idea." Tara stepped up. "If you stay just one more day and help, I'll go with you to D.C no matter what."

Abraham was silent for a moment as if he was thinking. "Glenn and Maggie, too. And Le."

My eyes widened at the mention of my name. Why would he want me to come with them? Is it because I was with them before Terminus?

"No." Glenn said.

"I ain't goin' anywhere without my brother." I finally spoke up.

"Good luck, then." Abraham said. "I'm not interested in breaking up what you have here. Rosita, grab your gear."

"You're not taking the bus." Rick said.

"Try to stop me."

There was a brief pause, you could feel the tension between Rick and Abraham. I was almost scared.

Finally, Rick started walking over to Abraham. I nervously bit my lip. _They're really gonna fight!_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Glenn stopped them again. He turned to Abraham. "You stay—you stay and help us, and we, Maggie and I will go with you. Not Le, she wants to stay and wait for her brother." Glenn glanced at me. I nodded at him.

"Half a day." Abraham finally agreed. Come high noon, we're taillights. I'm not waiting for the other damn shoe to drop."

"And we _will_ leave with you." Maggie reassured him.

I don't like this right now, being split like this. I got up and quickly made my way into the only bathroom in the church. I leaned over the sink, I couldn't stop the tears that were already streaming down my face. "Where are ya, Daryl? How could you do this to me?" I felt like a couldn't breathe and started panting. I really need my brother right now. I could hear the others talking and knew they are probably making a plan. I didn't care right then, though. The only thing that mattered to me right now was Daryl coming back.

After I calmed down, I went back out to join the others. Carl informed me what was going on, he told me the plan. I just nodded and went along with it.

* * *

Rick, Michonne, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Tara left and went out into the woods. The rest of us were locked in Gabriel's office. I wanted to go, too, but Rick said Daryl would probably want me to stay.

After some time, we heard a voice and knew the plan was in session.

"Well, I guess you know we're here." Gareth said. "And we know you're here. And we're armed. So there's really no point in hiding anymore. We've been watching you.

We know who's here." He said all of our names. We had our guns up pointed at the door in case they tried to come in.

"Rick and the rest walked out with a lot of your guns." He continued. "Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place. So let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be. Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take down both. Can't imagine that's what you all want." Suddenly, Judith started crying. _Shit! They definitely heard her!_

"It's your last chance right now to tell us you're coming out." Gareth was right outside the door.

Then, we heard low silenced gunshots. It was Rick and everyone. So far so good.

I heard them out there talking but couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, it turned to screaming. I assumed Rick and the rest were killing them.

We waited until it was silent to open to the door. I grimaced at the dead bodies on the floor. They were mutilated.

* * *

"You'll always be with us." Maggie said to Bob. "Part of us." She kissed his hand. We all stood in the office with him saying our goodbyes. I got a knot in my throat, but didn't cry. I left the room with everyone else. Rick stayed to talk to Bob.

I sat down on the steps outside. It was the next day and still no Daryl.

* * *

"This is our route to D.C." Abraham said handing Rick a map.

"We'll stick to it as best we can." Rick said.

They shook hands then Abraham got in the bus. We waved at Glenn and Maggie and watched the bus until it was out of sight. I felt sad. The group is badly split right now.

Rick helped Tyreese dig holes for the bodies, the rest of us went back inside the church.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting on the step of the altar. I was supposed to be asleep, but that wasn't happening.

Rick came over and sat next to me. "You should try to get some sleep."

I just kept my head down and sadly looked at the floor. "I cain't."

"How you holding up?"

"I'm not." My lip quivered, and I couldn't keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"Hey." Rick put his arm across my shoulders. "Wherever they are, they're fine."

"But why ain't they back yet? And since when does Daryl leave without tellin' no one?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Well, it better be a good one. Otherwise, I'm gonna kill him." I crossed my arms angrily.

Rick chuckled. "He's fine. Carol's fine. They're both fine. You'll see." He stood up. " _Try_ to get some sleep."

"Okay." I said. I unwillingly laid down where I was and tried to sleep. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the doors open. Gabriel came back inside and looked scared.

'What is it?" Rick asked him.

"There was some rustling in the bushes." He stated. "Michonne went to check it out."

Rick began walking to the door, I followed him.

"I'm comin' this time."

We were halted by the door because it opened. Michonne stepped inside.

"Hey, look who's back." She moved aside and Daryl walked in. I stared wide-eyed at him. There was a black kid with him that we didn't know. And…no Carol.

For a moment, no one said anything. Daryl finally spoke after some time. "Gotta tell y'all somethin'."


	3. Arrows

Daryl informed us that he and Carol followed a black car with a white cross painted on it, the same one that took Beth, into the city. They found this, Noah kid, at some point that says he knows Beth. They were at a hospital together, he escaped but she was still there. When they were about to leave, Carol got hit by a car by the same people at the hospital. She was taken there. We had to go get them back.

I was helping board up the windows of the church. Michonne and Gabriel were staying here with Carl and Judith. I glanced over and saw my brother carrying out pieces of the organ. He was putting them in the ground around the entrance of the church sort of like a fence.

"Hey." He came over to me. I kept my back to him and didn't answer. "Le, ya okay?"

I still ignored him.

"Okay, I take it yer mad at me?"

"You bet I am!" I snapped. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Ya left me!"

"Le, I had to. I had to find out about Beth."

"You promised ya was comin' right back." I sniffled and wiped at my tears. "I was so scared, Daryl, I…

"Now, wait a minute," he wrapped his arms around me and held me, "I'm sorry, kid. Really I am."

"I-I cain't…be away from you like that. I get sick."

"What do ya mean ya get sick?" He turned me around so I was facing him.

"I couldn't breathe."

He just stared at me. "Really?"

I nodded and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Did ya have a panic attack?"

"What's that?"

"Were ya breathin' heavy and feelin' like ya was gonna pass out."

I thought back on it. I think I did. I just nodded.

"Okay." He hugged me again. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Just please don't ever do it again."

My brother gave me a weird look after that. "We should get back to work." Then he walked away. _What was that about?_

* * *

I watched Rick saying goodbye to Carl and Judith.

"Ya thank Carl's gonna get mad again about not goin'?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know, but…" He trailed off causing me to look at him weird.

"What is it?" I said when he didn't continue.

He bent down to my level. "I'm just gonna say it. Le, ya ain't goin'."

My eyes widened. "What do ya mean, Daryl? Of course I'm goin'. I already got all my stuff together."

"Well, ya can put it down cuz ya ain't goin'. I need ya to be safe, here."

"But I—

"Come on, Le. Just do this fer me? It's dangerous and I don't want ya involved in it."

"But I went to Woodbury with y'all." I pointed out.

"I know, but…I cain't have anythin' happen to ya. Now do ya understand?"

"Well, sure, I understand. But I don't want to be away from you again."

"Yer gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine. Ya can do this."

I sniffled and nodded.

"Com'ere." He gave me a tight hug. I tried not to cry. "Help take care of Lil Asskicker while we're gone, okay?"

I nodded. I still felt really nervous, I think Daryl could tell. He looked like he was thinking.

"Here." He handed me one of his arrows.

I just looked at it then gave him a questioning look.

"Keep that til I get back. It'll keep ya from gettin' scared."

"But ain't ya gonna need it?"

"I'll be fine, and so will you." He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Daryl. You promise you'll be safe?"

"Only if you promise first."

"I promise."

"Me too." He ruffled my hair before jumping in the truck with Rick. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore.

We went back inside. Michonne had Judith so Carl and I nailed the door shut with a long board. Judith started crying immediately. It worried me because I didn't want the sound to draw walkers.

I heard another strange sound and looked around. It was Gabriel, he was trying to clean the dried blood off the church floor.

"What's he doin'?" I said to Carl.

Carl glanced at him. "He's just not used to this."

"Well, I understand that. He's just a weirdo."

"We should help him."

I looked at Carl like he was an idiot.

"I mean, teach him how to use weapons. He probably doesn't have the first clue."

"Sure, I'll help him. Startin' like this." I walked over to where he was and stood over him watching. "What in the Sam Hill are ya doin'? It's just blood."

He stopped for a second and looked at me. "It doesn't belong in the Lord's house."

"Well, it don't look like it's comin' clean, and if ya ain't noticed, we got more problems than a little dried blood in the Lord's house."

"Le." Michonne said.

I looked up at her, she was giving me a look that told me to stop. Of course, I didn't. "Oh come on, Michonne. He's done wasted most of his energy doin' this, and fer what?"

"Leann, that's enough." Michonne scolded me. "Now, please take Judy for a minute."

I decided I better just stop and listen to her, even though I don't like being told what to do. She could tell my brother, then I'd really be in trouble. I took Judith from her. She started crying as soon as I touched her. "Oh no." I said. "Come on, Judy. It's okay." I sat down on the pew with her and tried bouncing her on my lap. It didn't really seem to calm her down any. "Come on, kid, shut the hell up." I whispered so the others couldn't hear. "How long has it been since they left?" I asked no one in particular.

"About twenty minutes." Michonne answered me. "Why?"

My mouth gaped open. "Only twenty minutes? This is gonna be a long day." I pretended to pass out on the pew.

* * *

"Pick one." I heard Carl say to Gabriel. He sat several weapons down in front of him. "You need to learn how to defend yourself. We can teach you."

"That's right." I jumped up. "Then ya won't be so scared no more."

"Defend myself?" Gabriel questioned. "They said they'd go." He was referring to Gareth and his people.

"They were liars and murderers." Carl said.

"Just like us." He said again.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a dirty look. Okay, someone needs to put this guy in his place. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?" I snapped. "We protected ourselves. They wanted us dead. Yer lucky yer church has lasted this long. So screw 'em."

Gabriel just stared at me. Then Carl spoke again so he turned his attention to him.

"You can't stay in one place anymore." Carl said. "Not for too long. And once you're out there, you're gonna find trouble you can't hide from. You need to know how to fight."

"He's right." I agreed with Carl. "So, what do ya say, priest?"

Gabriel reluctantly picked up a machete.

"Good choice." Carl said. "But you're not holding it right. You've got to be able to drive it down 'cause sometimes their skulls aren't as soft and you need to be able—

"I'm sorry." Gabriel cut Carl off and swallowed hard. "No. I need to lie down." He went into his office and closed the door behind him.

Carl and I shared a look. I shook my head. "He's hopeless."

"No. Just scared. That's why we have to help him."

I looked at Carl for a minute. He's a year younger than me, so why does he seem so smart? It kinda pisses me off. But…I guess he's right about Gabriel. We should at least try to help him. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

We gave the guy some time then Michonne decided to go talk to him. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Gabriel opened it just enough that you could see his head.

"You, uh, you said you weren't feeling good." Michonne started. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I was just resting."

Judith started crying again. Of course because I was holding her.

"I know all this is new to you." Michonne continued. "All of it. I just wanted to tell you, for you to know the things that we do they're worth it."

"I already took the machete. What more do you want from me?"

I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

"I don't want anything from you. I'm just trying to help."

"Thank you." Gabriel said quickly and closed the door.

He's such a weirdo.

* * *

The time passed and I was beginning to feel nervous again. I didn't have anything to do to keep my mind off Daryl. I remembered the arrow he gave me. I pulled it out from my belt and stared at it. I rubbed the end of it with my thumb as if it was a worry stone. My own personal worry item. I guess it helped a little. Deep down I knew my brother would be okay. I know how tough he is. But…I just get this feeling, more like a voice, that tells me bad things. It makes me worry. I hate it.

"Please! Let me in! Please!" Someone was pounding on the door. The three of us shared a look then jumped up.

"Is that Gabriel?" Carl asked.

"Gotta be." I said.

"Let me in! They're close! Help! They're coming!" Gabriel continued to scream.

We were trying to take the board down that we nailed to the door.

"Please, don't leave me out here! Carl! Michonne! Le! I had to see it! I know now! Let me live with it! Oh, God, please!"

We finally got it off and let Gabriel inside. The walkers were coming, too. They were too close and too many of them. We killed a few but they just kept coming. We had to go.

"The rectory, come on." Gabriel said to us. "That's how I got out." We ran to his office, there was a hole in the floor that Gabriel must have dug. "Crawl under to the back." Gabriel told us. "Just go. Take the little one and go."

Carl went first. "Hey, hey." Michonne said to him. "You wait for me. Both of you." She looked at me. We both nodded, I jumped down once Carl did and then Michonne and we ran to the entrance of the church.

Once we were there, Carl and I ran up the steps and closed the doors locking the walkers inside. We breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe…for now.

"Where did you go?" Michonne asked Gabriel.

"The school." He answered. "I had to see. I had to know."

Suddenly, we heard a noise like something was breaking and knew the walkers were busting through the doors. A little bit of panic set in all of us.

"Where do we go?" Gabriel asked.

Then as if my magic, a firetruck drove up and crashed right into the stairs of the church making it impossible for the walkers to come out now. We were shocked and curious about who was in the firetruck?

My unasked question was soon answered when Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita and Tara stepped out. My mouth gaped open, I was so surprised and happy.

Maggie and Michonne hugged.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're back!" I said.

"Eugene lied." Glenn informed us. "He can't stop it. Washington isn't the end."

"Where is everybody?" Tara asked.

"Beth's alive." Michonne told Maggie. "She's in a hospital in Atlanta. Some people have her, but the others went to get her back."

"Do we know which one?" Maggie asked.

"Grady Memorial."

"Oh, my God." Maggie said in disbelief and hugged Glenn.

"Let's blow this joint, go save your sister." Tara said.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's go."

* * *

The ride to Atlanta was pretty interesting. I never rode in a firetruck before. It was pretty cool. The thing that made it even cooler, though, was that I was going to be able to find Daryl. I held his arrow and smiled. I'm glad we don't have to be at the church anymore.

It didn't take that long to get there. Once we did, most of us got out to help and look for the others. Michonne told Carl and I to stay in the truck but I refused. I got out and followed them.

We were in the parking lot of the hospital and were walking to the main entrance. There were a few walkers in the lot, one came at me so I killed it with Daryl's arrow. I realized right then that it's been a while since I killed one up close. That confused me. I didn't have time to think about it, though, because I looked up and saw the others coming out of the hospital. I got excited. It's already done. We got our people back and—wait, why does everyone look so serious? I hope nothing happened. Just as I had that thought, I saw Daryl walking out carrying someone, a girl. It took me a minute to realize it was Beth.

"No!" Maggie fell to the ground and cried. Glenn comforted her.

I just froze exactly where I was. "Beth's dead?" I whispered too low for anyone to hear it.

Daryl walked closer and just held her while everyone else surrounded them. Except me, I couldn't move. I did get a better look at her, though. She had a bullet wound on her forehead. My eyes widened even more and I felt myself shaking. I dropped Daryl's arrow on the ground without even realizing it.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for reviews! I really like getting feedback so please leave a review and tell me anything! :D**


	4. The Day Le Got It

"We look not at what can be seen, but we look at what cannot be seen.

For what can be seen is temporary but what cannot be seen is eternal.

For we know that if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God, a house not made with hands, eternal in the heavens."

I listened to the dirt being shoveled…even more than Gabriel's words. I just stood there and listened to the dirt being covered over the hole. It's all I could hear…

* * *

We had a little funeral for Beth, we stopped on the side of the road and found a field. That's where we buried her. It wasn't the kind of funeral she deserved, but it was something. Daryl kept his arm hooked around my neck the whole time. I hope he's going to be okay. He's acting a little strange. Stranger than normal.

Maggie held it together for as long as she could. As soon as the funeral was over, she kind of went off and broke down. Glenn tried comforting her, but I don't really think it did much. I felt horrible for her. She just lost her dad now her sister. I can't think of anything worse than losing a sibling. I mean…I lost my mom and that was awful, but losing Daryl? I don't know what I would do…

* * *

It's been almost three weeks since Atlanta now. We traveled to Richmond, Virginia to get Noah back home. I recalled the memory of everyone discussing it:

 _"_ _She was gonna come with me." I heard Noah say._

 _"_ _How far?" Rick asked him._

 _"_ _Outside Richmond, Virginia."_

 _"_ _It was secure." Rick said to all of us. "It has a wall, homes, 20 people. Beth wanted to go with him. She wanted to get him there. It's a long trip, but if it works out, it's the last long trip we have to make."_

 _"_ _And what if it isn't around anymore?" Glenn said._

 _"_ _Then we keep going."_

 _"_ _Then we find a new place." Michonne added._

We found a shed and stopped, this is where we will be staying I guess.

There was a long silence before anyone said anything. Finally, Glenn was the first to speak. "What's the plan now?"

Rick hesitated…"most of us should stay here, stay behind in case things go bad, I think. But so far, it's just Noah and I so I need a few others to go."

"I'll go." Michonne said almost immediately.

"Count me in, too." Glenn added.

"Don't you think you should stay here with Maggie?" Rick asked him.

Glenn looked back at Maggie for a moment then back to Rick. "I wanna go. I want to do it for Beth. Maggie shouldn't."

Rick finally nodded in agreement. "Anyone else?"

I looked up at my brother wondering why he wasn't volunteering us to go. I know he's upset about Beth, but…this just wasn't like him at all.

"I'll go." Tyreese said.

Rick gave him a sort of questioning look. "You sure about that, Tyreese? You don't have to."

Tyreese gave him a serious look and whispered, "look, I just don't want Sasha to go. She can't, she could do something stupid with how she's feeling and I know she'll volunteer. So I'm in."

"Okay." Rick finally said in understanding.

I gave Daryl another look waiting for him to say something. He never did.

"I'll come, too." I finally said.

"No." Daryl said immediately. "Yer stayin' here with me."

"I can do it, I'll be fine. I can help."

"No." Daryl narrowed his eyes at me.

I became angry and was about to protest, but Rick spoke first, "That's very kind of you, Le, but I think we have enough people now. As I said, most of us should stay back."

I knew he was just saying that because Daryl didn't want me to go, but I nodded at him anyway. Then I gave my brother a dirty look and walked off. I sat down behind a big tree and pouted. I hate when my brother treats me like this. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm fourteen. I wish he would just understand that already.

* * *

Rick and the others left to find Noah's neighborhood. I waited until everyone was gone to rejoin the group.

"We should do something useful while they're gone and look for supplies." Rosita said.

"Yeah." Abraham nodded. "Good idea. You, me and Tara will go."

"I could go, too." I said.

"No." Daryl said. "I already have somethin' fer you and I to do."

I squinted at him. I noticed the others were on their way out already. I huffed.

"Where ya been anyway?" Daryl asked roughly.

"No where."

"No where my ass! What I tell ya 'bout runnin' off?"

My face flushed. I glanced over at Carol, Sasha and Carl. They didn't seem to notice. "Daryl, stop." I said under my breath.

"Don't tell me to stop! I can yell at ya all I want."

"There's bushes in the woods with some kind of berries." Carol said out of no where. I guess she was trying to keep everyone calm. "I saw them when I was out there earlier. I'll go pick some. Would you and Le like to go look for some water?"

I nodded but Daryl said, "Nah. Le and I will get the berries."

I gave him a disgusted look. "I don't wanna pick berries."

He sent me a glare.

"Daryl, it's okay. I can—

"No, trust me, it's fine." My brother took the bucket from Carol then grabbed my arm. We started off in the direction of the woods.

"Let go." I yanked my arm free. He glared at me so I just kept walking with him.

Once we were in the woods and out of sight, Daryl finally talked to me. "Stay close."

I huffed.

"Why ya bein' like this, huh? Why ya bein' such a brat?"

I took a minute to answer. "…why are _you_ bein' so overprotective and not lettin' me do nothin'? I snapped. "I wanted to go with Rick, not pick berries."

"Well, ain't that just too bad?" Daryl said roughly. "Yer gonna do what I say and I say we're pickin' berries."

I gritted my teeth angrily. He's really on my nerves. "We gonna bake 'em into pies later, too?" I mocked him.

"If I tell ya to then ya will."

"You are bein' ridiculous!" I yelled. "What the fuck's yer problem?"

"Watch yer mouth and keep yer voice down. Ya want every walker nearby to hear us?"

I gave him a dirty look then moved away from him to pick the damn berries. "Fuck off." I said under my breath. I said it so lowly that I didn't think he would hear…but apparently he did.

"What?" My brother said. "Whatchu say to me?" I could feel his eyes burning through the back of my head. My face got really hot and I just stood there with my head down facing away from him. I decided to take a look and slowly turned to face him. He looked really angry.

It felt we just stared at each other for a minute, then Daryl grabbed my arm spinning me around and gave me four hard smacks on my behind with a short gap in between each one. "Ow." I said. It hurt really bad, but I didn't let on that it did.

"I swear to God, Leann." My brother said. "One more thang and I mean one more thang and these are comin' down and you'll find out what a real spankin' is." He spat. I looked at him for a moment, then moved on to pick the berries. I rubbed at my bottom in the process. It did hurt pretty bad.

* * *

Daryl and I were picking berries for a long time, and still at it. I was being a bitch the whole time. I wouldn't even look at Daryl. Whenever he would talk to me, ask me something, I would just look the other way and pretended no one was there. I could tell he was getting angry but I enjoyed it. He made me angry by making me stay back here and pick berries like a bunch of pansies so I don't care if I'm making him mad.

However as the time passed, I was starting to get over it. That didn't stop me from acting like a child, though. I don't even know why I was still going on like I was.

Then, I did the dumbest thing of all. Once my bucket was completely filled, I walked over to my brother and threw the bucket on the ground making most of them pour out. I regretted it as soon as I did it. I stared at the ground in shame, I felt like an idiot and a child. There I was before saying I'm fourteen not four yet that's exactly what I was acting like, a four year old. When I finally looked up at my brother, the look on his face was enough to make me jump out of my skin.

"That's it!" He yelled. "I had enough 'a you!" He quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around giving me about five rapid fire smacks on my backside. I just let him do it. I deserved it. I been acting like a brat.

Then, he walked me over to a tree stump and sat down on it. He started to pull down my sweatpants. My face immediately flushed and I jumped backwards, I remembered his threat from earlier. "What are ya doin'?" I had a bad flashback of my daddy when Daryl did that, but I quickly pushed the thought out. Daryl would never do that. He probably just wanted to spank me bare like he said.

"Com'ere!"

"No, Daryl, please!" I begged. "Don't pull them down! Please! I'm sorry! I'll pick berries with ya all day and do whatever ya say! I promise!"

"Get over 'ere!" He grabbed me and pulled my pants down so fast I didn't even have time to react. My underwear went with them. Then, he yanked me over his lap. I could feel the cool air on my now bare bottom. My face felt so hot already. I was so embarrassed! What if one of the group came by and saw me bare assed over Daryl's knee? I would just die. "I told ya what was gonna happen, girl."

At first I felt scared, but it faded when my brother started the spanking. He smacked my bottom hard over and over again. I'm not sure how long, but I realized after some time that I was so worried about someone seeing us that I wasn't even focused on the pain. It was starting to really hurt. My eyes welled up with tears and I let them spill. Soon after, I was sobbing uncontrollably and begging my brother to stop.

Finally, the spanking stopped as suddenly as it started. Daryl yanked me up and quickly pulled my pants up for me. Then he made me face him. I was still crying while he scolded me. "Maybe that'll teach ya to not to be such a little smartass and watch yer attitude." He said roughly.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled and wiped my tears with my arm.

He ignored my apology. "Yer gonna pick up every last one of 'em berries ya threw on the ground then when we get back, yer gonna wash 'em!"

He couldn't be serious, could he? I mean…we didn't have water period. So why would he want me to waste water by washing them? "How?" I looked at him through my tears. "We cain't spare the water."

He gave me a stupid look. "I meant with my bandana!" He snapped. "Not water. Ya think I'm an idiot? Now get to pickin' up them berries!"

I sniffled and immediately made my way to where I dumped the berries out. I picked every one up as quickly as I could, but being careful not to crush them.

"Ya missed one." Daryl snapped and pointed to it.

I quickly picked it up and put it in the bucket then stood up.

"Ya done?"

I nodded.

"Good let's go." He grabbed my arm and we walked back together.

* * *

Rick and the others still weren't back yet. I sat outside wiping off every single berry in that bucket. It had to have taken over an hour. My hands actually hurt from it, but not as much as my bottom. It was so hard to sit comfortably on the hard, bumpy ground. Being out there by myself gave me time to think. I still felt embarrassed. It's been a long time since the last time I got spanked. I don't think I'll even be able to look at Daryl. He's only spanked me one other time in my entire life and it was when I was eight. I didn't think it would ever happen again. I mean…he always uses it as a threat, but I never thought he'd actually do it. I think things will be awkward between us now. I really hope he didn't tell anyone about what happened. I would die of embarrassment if anyone knew. Still, it wasn't nearly as bad as when my daddy used to spank me. And then what he used to do after. That's why I got scared when Daryl tried to pull down my sweatpants. I knew he wouldn't do that, though. It still brought back some bad memories. I shivered.

When I was finished, I stood wiping my hands on my pants and took the berries inside. No one seemed to look up when I came in. That's a good sign. I sat them down on a work bench or something that Daryl was standing next to.

"Ya done?"

I nodded without looking at him. "Is 'ere anythang else ya want me to do?"

He hesitated and for a second, I thought he was going to make me do something else. "…no, not right now." He finally said. "Ya can do whatever ya want, just don't go anywhere." He spoke roughly.

I nodded and walked back outside leaning against a nearby tree. I enjoyed the breeze that's blowing, but…that's about it. I didn't even know what to think right now. I was mad at myself for acting the way I did, but I was mad at Daryl, too. If he wouldn't have been so…protective of me then none of this ever would have happened. I became angry and crossed my arms in front of my chest. But I know he's only worried about me. I sighed and unfolded my arms. "What am I gonna do?" I said out loud.

"Well, ya could start by apologizin' to me?"

I didn't even hear anyone come out. I knew it was Daryl, I didn't have to look. I turned in his direction but kept my head down. "I already told ya I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"So, still bein' a smartass, huh?"

"How am I bein' a smartass?" I finally looked at him. "I did already say I was sorry."

He glared at me then put his hand on the back of my neck. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

"I don't wanna." I complained. I wasn't feeling too great at the moment.

Daryl looked down at me. "Do I look like I care?" He snapped.

I got a little scared. I hope he doesn't plan on hitting me again. I just went with him even though I didn't want to.

"Keep it up, kid." He said again. "Just keep it up."

No one said anything again until we were far enough away that no one back there could hear us. I didn't have anything to say anyway.

"Le," Daryl finally spoke, "I know ya probably hate me right now, but ya best stop with this new attitude 'a yers."

I didn't say anything to him.

"I ain't puttin' up with it no more." Daryl growled. "I should 'a smacked yer mouth when ya told me to fuck off."

"…did ya tell anyone what happened?"

He stopped and looked down at me. "Is that all yer worried about?"

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't. Ya feel better, huh? Ya get that off yer back now?" He shoved me forward a little, it was harder than playful. I kept my head down and didn't say anything for a long time.

"I just didn't—

"Oh yer talkin'? Ya finally got somethin' to say?" My brother snapped. "Well, I decided I don't wanna hear it no more. Unless it's to apologize."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "I did already!"

"No, ya didn't! You was sorry ya got a lickin'! You ain't sorry fer how ya been actin'."

"What about how yer actin'?" I yelled close to tears.

"What do ya mean how I'm actin'? Yer the one bein' a little asshole."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then that makes you a big one." I leaned forward a little when I said it. He glared at me. "And I did tell ya to fuck off earlier." I smirked. I knew I shouldn't have said it but he was making me too mad.

"Ohh." Daryl looked at me super angry and took a step closer. I don't know that I have ever seen him this mad at me before. My eyes widened and I stepped back. He put his hand on my chest and pushed me to the ground. My bottom hit the ground hard. I winced in pain, then looked down because I got the wind knocked out of me. I took a minute trying to breathe, then looked up at my big brother sadly. He looked like he regretted what he just did and quickly helped me up. "Ya okay?"

I stared at him for a second and swallowed hard. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. And so, I finally said it. "Just cuz yer upset about Beth doesn't mean ya have to take it out on me!" I turned and ran back to the shed before he could say anything else. It needed to come out. I don't feel bad about saying it either.

Once I got back, I stopped when I saw everyone outside. I noticed Rick and the others were back. I slowly walked over. Everyone had serious looks on their faces.

"What's goin' on?" I quietly asked Carol.

She hesitated. "…honey, Tyreese didn't make it."

My eyes widened. _Tyreese is dead?_ I started breathing a little heavier. I looked back and realized Daryl didn't come back yet. He must still be where I left him.

"Are you okay?"

"…yeah." I finally said and nodded. "…I just…I better go find Daryl." I slowly walked away and back to where Daryl and I just were. He wasn't there, though. "Daryl?" I called. Soon after, I found him sitting against a tree.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Daryl, I have to tell ya somethin'."

"What?" He said again but more rough this time.

I took a deep breath. "Rick and the others are back. Tyreese is dead."

His eyes widened a bit. My brother quickly stood up and walked right passed me back to the shed. I followed close behind.

He talked to Rick as soon as we got there. Apparently, Tyreese got bit on his arm. Michonne cut it off with her sword, but he bled out before they could properly take care of it. I was sad. Tyreese and I weren't very close, but I still liked him.

* * *

…and so here we are. I stood there and listened to the dirt being shoveled. I didn't even hear Gabriel's words. Just the dirt.


	5. Not Torn Apart But Not Together

"We're out, just like the other one." Abraham said once the van stopped.

"So we walk." Rick said. We all hopped out and onto the road. We moved forward. Rick and my brother were in the front. I stayed behind Daryl. I saw him turn around and look at everyone.

"We're not at our strongest." Rick said to my brother. I listened to them talk. "We'll get 'em when it's best. High ground, something like that."

"They ain't goin' no where." Daryl said.

There was brief pause.

"It's been three weeks since Atlanta." Rick said. "I know you lost something back there."

Just then, Judith started to cry a little.

"She's hungry." My brother said.

"She's okay. She's going to be okay."

"We need to find water, food."

"We'll hit something in the road. It's gonna rain sooner or later."

"I'm gonna head out." Daryl handed Rick his gun. "See what I can find."

"Hey, don't be too long."

My brother glanced at me. I don't know why. It's not like I was going to ask to come with him.

"I'll go with you." Carol said.

"I got it."

"You gonna stop me?" She said again. He glanced at her before walking off into the woods with Carol following.

I caught up with Rick but I kept my head down. I saw him look at me. "Everything okay?"

I hesitated. "…I think Daryl's mad at me."

"He's not mad at you. He's just…mad."

I gave him a stupid look.

"Sorry." He half smiled. "That probably doesn't help."

"We barely talked in a week."

"He'll come around." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

We made a plan to get rid of the walkers without killing them. We drew them over and let them fall down a hill. We didn't want to waste the energy we had left. Rick dodged one and it fell down the hill. Abraham did the next one. I stepped up next. I walked backwards letting a walker follow me then jumped aside once it lunged at me. It successfully rolled down the hill. When it was Sasha's turn, she held it back and killed it instead.

"Stay in line." Rick said and pulled his knife out. "Flank her. Keep it controlled."

"Plan just got dicked." I heard Abraham say.

We were all fighting the walkers now. I killed one then another came out and I was struggling to hold it back. I slipped and fell backwards. Suddenly, Daryl came out of no where and pulled the walker off me. He helped me up. "Ya all right?"

I nodded. I looked around, all the walkers were dead. Daryl was still looking at me. I put my head down and walked passed him.

* * *

"Hey." Daryl said to me. "You sure ya didn't get hurt back there."

I noticed he was giving me glances since that happened. I never looked back at him, though just kept my head down. "I'm fine." I finally answered. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but something Carl said distracted him.

"Dad, look." Carl pointed up ahead at a car.

"I'm gonna head into the woods, circle back." My brother said.

 _He's leaving again? Why?_

"May I come with?" Carol asked.

"No." He replied immediately. "No, just me." I watched him walk off.

Carol gave me a look.

"He keeps leavin'." I said. "He needs to be alone."

"He'll be all right." She said.

"Maybe." I heard thunder and looked up at the sky. It wasn't exactly dark yet. I saw Carl looking at me. "I hope it rains soon."

"Me too." He said.

"Let's take a break." Rick announced.

We all sat down on the side of the road. We tried to stay shaded by the trees, it was just too darn hot, though. I heard thunder again. _Please rain soon. It will help cool everything down._ Suddenly, we heard a branch snap and all grabbed our weapons. It ended up just being Daryl. He made his way back, he came over to where I was sitting and sat down. I kept my head down again.

"So all he found was booze?" I heard Tara say. She was talking about Abraham. I saw him drinking whiskey or something. "It's not gonna help."

"He knows that." Rosita answered.

"It's gonna make it worse."

"Yes, it is."

"He's a grown man." Eugene spoke next. "And I truly do not know if things can get worse."

"They can." Rosita said.

Shortly after, we heard rustling in the bushes then four dogs emerged, they were growling and barking at us. Daryl immediately got in front of me and put his arm out. I looked around him just in time to see all of them go down. Sasha shot them. It seemed like everyone exhaled their held breaths. I watched Rick grab a couple sticks and knew exactly what was happening. We were going to eat the dogs.

* * *

I stared at the piece of meat in my hand, it looked pretty gross. I looked up at my brother, he was eating it with no problem. I decided to at least try it. I mean…I had worse. I took a small bite…it wasn't that bad, which kind of disturbed me. I finished the small piece I had and wiped my hands on my pants. Daryl handed me another piece without looking at me, just continued eating.

"No." I shook my head.

"Yes." He finally looked at me. "Ya need to eat more."

I thought it best not to argue, even though I really didn't want it. I finally took it from him and nibbled on it. My stomach felt sick by the time I was done.

* * *

I walked in the back of the group with my brother. Sasha, Abraham, Glenn and Maggie were also nearby. I had my hand on my stomach because I felt sick. I didn't say anything, though.

"Le." Glenn handed me a bottle of water. I took a small sip then handed it back. He then offered some to Daryl.

"No, I'm all right."

"Daryl." Glenn said again.

"Don't." Daryl snapped. I glanced at him giving him a puzzled look. Maybe Rick was right, maybe he is just mad and not mad at me.

"Hey, we can make it together." Said Glenn. "But we can only make it together."

There was a brief pause after that.

"Tell 'em I went lookin' for water." Daryl roughly said to me then walked off into the woods…AGAIN.

My stomach got another sick feeling and I knew I was going to puke. I ran up to a tree a little ways away and threw up. There went all the dog meat I ate. I wiped my mouth and went back to join the others.

"You okay?" Glenn asked me.

I nodded. I still felt sick, though.

It finally started to rain a little later. It felt so good. But then it started coming down really hard.

"Everybody get the bags." Rick said. "Anything you can find."

We tried catching the rain in our bottles.

The thunder got louder and the sky was extremely dark by then.

"Let's keep moving." Rick said.

"There's a barn." Said Daryl.

"Where?" Rick asked.

* * *

Daryl led us back to the barn he found. We built a small fire, but none of the twigs would burn because they were too wet. I shivered. Daryl must have noticed because he rubbed my arm. I didn't react.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispered to me. "Glenn told me ya threw up?"

I nodded but didn't say anything. He tried to feel my forehead, but I put my head down. I didn't miss the look he gave me, though. It made me feel kind of bad.

"He's gonna be okay." Carol said to Rick. I looked at her and realized she was talking about Carl. He was sleeping with baby Judith. "He bounces back more than any of us do."

"I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now." Rick said. "In this. But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them."

"This isn't the world." Michonne said. "This isn't it."

"It might be." Glenn said earning a look from her. "It might."

"That's giving up." Michonne said again.

"It's reality."

"Until we see otherwise, this is what we have to live with." Rick said. "When I was a kid I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so…so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. Then he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, "Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war." And then after a few years of pretending he was dead…he made it out alive. That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in D.C, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead." Rick finished.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. I saw Daryl look at me then everyone else. "We ain't them." He shook his head.

"We're not them." Rick said. "Hey. We're not."

"We ain't them." He said again but more roughly this time. He pushed my hair back as he walked by.

We sat there for a while with no one talking. The storm seemed like it got worse. We heard the wind blowing hard and I glanced around for my brother because I felt a little scared. I noticed he was trying to hold the barn doors closed. My eyes widened.

"Guys!" I said and pointed. We all got up and ran to help hold the doors closed. It was hard, it took extreme strength…but with all of us together, we could do it.

Eventually, the walkers were gone and the storm let up. We were able to get some rest.

I laid down by a wall, Daryl sat next to me.

"Ain't ya gonna try to get some sleep?" I asked him.

"Later." He said. I gave him a weird look. "Don't worry 'bout me. You get some sleep."

"Okay." I laid back down.

* * *

"You should get some sleep." I heard someone say. It woke me up.

"Yeah."

"It's okay to rest now." It was Maggie and Daryl talking. I listened to them talk while pretending to sleep. I realized Daryl's vest was over me. He must have put it on me at some point.

"He was tough." Daryl said. I didn't know who was talking about at first.

"He was."

"So was she. She didn't know it, but she was."

I realized then that he was talking about Tyreese then Beth.

"The gearbox had some grit in it." Daryl said. I opened my eyes and saw him hand Maggie the music box that Carl found and gave to her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "…cherish every moment ya have with her. You'll never know how precious she is until she's gone." I gasped. _She's talkin' about me!_ I watched her walk away.

I felt Daryl lay next to me and put his arms around me. I was thankful, he kept me warmer than his vest. I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep some more.

* * *

I woke up to Daryl shaking me. "Come on, Le. Time to get up."

I moaned still half asleep. I had no idea what time it was anymore, but I could tell it was early. What's the point in waking up so early? What is there to do?

"Come on, baby." Daryl said again.

"What?" I whined. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Come with me." He said and stood up.

I gave him a questioning look, but copied what he just did.

"We need to talk." He guided me to the door and outside.

I saw what a mess it was out there. There must have been a tornado. Trees had fallen, branches were everywhere, there was even walkers up in the trees. You would think a little barn like that would get blown away…but it didn't. We're all still here.

My brother took me over to a log and we sat down. Both of us just sat there without saying anything for a long time. I wanted to ask him what he brought me out here to talk about but just decided to wait for him to speak first.

"How ya feelin'?" He finally asked me.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged.

"Yeah?" He cleared his throat, then paused again. "So—

"Are ya finally gonna kill me?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow looking at me. "Did ya brang me out here to bury me?" I looked up at him innocently. He looked at me for a moment, then just let out a small laugh.

"Hey, listen…I'm sorry…about the other day. I'm sorry I spanked ya like that. I know yer too old."

I took in what he just said then shook my head. "No." I swallowed hard. "No, I deserved it. I was bein' a brat. I was tryin' to make ya mad on purpose."

"Why was ya tryin' to make me mad?"

"Cuz…I was mad at you fer makin' me stay back. Yer always treatin' me like a kid and bein' all protective of me." I put my head down. "But I know ya just do it cuz ya worry 'bout me."

"Yeah, I do. More than ya know. And you told me you didn't like bein' away from me." He turned more towards me. "And I'm sorry to tell ya, but ya are a kid. Yer only fourteen. So stop tryin' to grow up so fast."

"But…I gotta be tough now."

"Yeah and ya are, but that don't mean ya gotta stop bein' a kid. I don't want that."

I looked down again. I guess he's right. Damn it. I hate how he's always right. Once again, proving his point that I'm just a kid. And I did tell him I didn't like being away from him. It was the truth. I don't.

"I saw those marks on you. Dad do that?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed my back a little. "And still…I'm sorry fer spankin' ya like that. And you know I'd never smack ya in the mouth." He gave me a sad smile. "And for pushin' ya. I could tell it hurt. That was just bad on my part…and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was scared." I finally admitted.

"I know and I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt ya too bad."

"No, not that. It was somethin' else."

He gave me a strange look. "What then?"

I regretted saying that. "…it—it was when ya went to pull my pants down…I thought—I thought you was gonna do somethin' else."

"What?" He snapped

"What daddy did."

"Le, what are you talkin' about?" He was more forceful this time.

I freaked out a little inside. "Never mind. Nothin'. Forget I ever said anythang." I stood up and was about to run but Daryl grabbed me. "Let go 'a me!"

"No! Not until ya tell me what the hell yer talkin' about!"

"No!" I pushed him backwards as hard as I could making him fall off the log, then I took off back to the barn.

That was too close. I never talked about that before and I don't think I want to yet. I'm too scared.

I saw Daryl come into the barn moments later, he glared at me. It scared me so I stayed far away from him. I'm glad he didn't try to talk to me again because I wasn't sure what to say.

We moved on later that day. Daryl and I weren't talking again. Things were pretty much back to the way they were earlier. I wanted to talk to him about it. I want to tell him, but I'm scared. I mean…how do you even start that conversation? I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later, though, because I don't know how long I can keep avoiding him.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! Just to give y'all a heads up, I won't be doing the whole Alexandria/Negan shit again. Things will be different from now on, meaning I won't be following the events of the show anymore. I already have a detailed Walking Dead story called Abby, as I mentioned before. If you're interested, please check that out. That would be awesome and much appreciated! :) Please review! Please give me some feedback. I would love to hear from you whether it's good or bad. Tell me any ideas you have for the story. Thoughts, opinions, advice? No matter what it is, I would love to it! So please, leave a review! Thank you! :D**


	6. Deer Blood

**This is the first and probably last time I am ever doing this: this chapter is going to be in other's points of view. It's the only way to show the true emotions. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Leann's POV**

We traveled more North and stayed by the coast. Daryl had gotten injured from a run he went on, along with some of the others, so we all stopped in a small neighborhood and were staying in a house for the time being even though they said they were fine. I wanted to go with them before, but of course my brother said no.

We were at this house for a day and a half now…we were getting low on supplies. Rick wanted to take a group out. So far, it was he, Glenn, Michonne and Abraham. I said I would go, too, but Daryl said no.

"That might actually not be a bad idea." Rick said.

Daryl gave him a confused and kind of angry look. "What?"

"The others…they're hurt. Le isn't. We could use another hand."

"I'll go."

"You can't. You're hurt." Michonne told him. "Don't be stupid."

"I said, I'm fine." Daryl snapped.

"Look," Rick started, "you're in no condition and neither are the others. Gabriel and Eugene are useless and Carl…well, I just don't want him out there."

Daryl stared angrily at Rick. "What the hell are ya talkin' about? You don't want Carl out there, but Le can be?"

"I didn't mean it like that. She's—she's been out there before, she's had more experience and I think she can handle it now."

I couldn't believe they were sticking up for me. I just watched them go back and forth. I had a good feeling about this. I really think Rick will be able to convince Daryl to let me go.

"She'll be fine, trust me." Michonne said. "She has all of us to look out for her."

Daryl was silent for a long time, he just kept looking from one person to the next. "Whatever." He said roughly and went upstairs.

I gave Rick an apologetic smile.

He sighed. "Go get your stuff. We're leaving shortly."

I nodded and went up to the room I was staying in, which was right across from Daryl's. I quickly got my stuff together and grabbed my bag. I found that arrow Daryl gave me in there. I forgot to give it back. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the room. I began walking down the hall but stopped and went back to my brother's room. I should say goodbye before I leave. I knocked on the door and didn't wait for him to answer, I just walked in.

"Hey," I started. He didn't respond. "I just wanted to let ya know we're leavin'."

"Yeah?" He looked at me angrily.

"Well, I wanted to say bye."

He glared at me.

"I take it yer mad?"

"Ya know I am!" He snapped. "You know I don't want ya out there, but yer still always tryin' to go! Well, ya won, so go on yer run and get outta my sight!"

I looked down with tears starting to form in my eyes. "Here's yer frickin' arrow!" I threw it down in front of him then took off. I gave myself a minute to pull myself together before joining the others.

* * *

We stopped at a store and were looking around inside for anything useful. So far, we found some painkillers, a few bottles of water and some bags of chips. It wasn't much but it was something. We planned on checking more stores.

"Thanks fer stickin' up fer me." I said to Rick.

He nodded. "We needed people. The truth is, I understand how your brother feels. I don't want Carl out here either. So, please don't make me regret anything."

"I'm bein' careful."

"Yeah, but anything could happen. Anything. Always remember that."

I nodded at him.

"Come on, let's check another one. There's nothing here."

* * *

 **Daryl's POV**

I laid on the bed playing with that arrow my sister threw in here. Deep down, I felt bad about what I said to her, I know I did, but…at the moment I was pissed. Pissed at her so I didn't let it get to me. Still…

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

It opened and I saw it was Carol. "I brought you some lunch." She sat a tray of something on the bed side table.

"Thanks." Was all I said.

Carol was about to leave but hesitated then turned back to me. "She'll be all right. She's got Rick to look out for her."

"Yeah, the only problem is, I ain't there." I glared.

She gave me a small smile. "You're hurt, Daryl."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, you could get even more hurt. Then you'd be laid up even longer."

I turned my head away in anger. I was angry because I knew she was right.

"She'll be fine." Carol said again then slowly walked out the room.

I rolled over and stared at the window. Maggie's words played back in my head from the other day, " _cherish every moment ya have with her, you'll never know how precious she is until she's gone."_

I sighed.

* * *

 **Leann's POV**

We were walking on a road between the woods. There was a steep hillside on one side. I'm not afraid of heights but looking down that thing gave me a nervous feeling in my gut.

We left the car back about a mile. We didn't want to bring it out here because it was really muddy around these parts and we didn't want to risk getting it stuck.

"How much farther?" Glenn asked Rick.

Rick was digging the map out from his back pocket then struggling to unfold it.

"About a thousand feet." I answered.

They all looked at me. Rick checked the map. "She's right."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Glenn said. "You're good at that."

I smile to myself.

"What's this?" Abraham asked.

"Le's real good with distances…and math." Glenn answered.

"Really?" Abraham questioned. "How far back is the car?"

"Right about now I'd say 1.3 miles."

Abraham looked to Rick to check the map. We marked on there where we left it.

"Right again." Rick said.

"Huh. It's a good thing you're here then."

I heard Glenn and Michonne laugh a little, I smiled to myself again.

We continued on our way. We hadn't got to the place yet, we took a short break and moved on. It was a pretty hot day today, my tank top was sticking to me and made me feel gross. At least I'm not the only one, though. I kind of wish Daryl was here with us. I hope he's still not mad when we get back. I hate it when he's mad at me. I put my head down.

"Walkers!" Glenn yelled.

I looked up and saw a whole bunch of them coming out of the other side of the woods! I gasped and pulled out my gun. I shot the two closest to me.

"There's too many!" Rick yelled. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Abraham yelled. "All we can do is run forward or back!"

Rick hesitated then started killing them again. One came right at me, I struggled to hold it back just as another came at me. Now I was holding two back and having a hard time. I was getting pushed closer to the edge. The group was busy with their own problems and didn't notice me. I finally was able to push one forward and stab the other. Right after I did, I lost my balance and stumbled backwards. I screamed loudly. I started rolling down the hill, I tried to grab onto the something, but failed and just kept rolling. I was getting hurt, but I was more worried about when I was going to stop.

I finally hit the bottom and hard, I laid there in pain.

* * *

 **Rick's POV**

"Anyone see anything?" I asked everyone. We must have been out here for hours looking for Leann. It was getting dark and I knew if we didn't find her soon, we'd have to call it.

"Not a damn thing." Abraham said.

"She couldn't have rolled that far." Glenn said. "She has to be somewhere."

I nodded. "Keep looking."

"This is useless." Abraham said. "It's dark and we can't see a thing. I think it's time to…"

"We can't just leave her out here." Said Glenn.

"She's not here." Michonne said. "She probably made her way out of the woods and wandered off. She might even have gone back."

"She's got a point." Abraham added.

"I can't believe you guys are even suggesting this. It's Le. Daryl's sister. We can't leave her." Glenn said.

"No one is going anywhere until we find her." I commanded.

"We need to get back!" Abraham yelled.

"Go ahead then! But I'm stayin'! This is on me! I let her come and I'm not going anywhere until she's found!"

"We all let her come." Michonne added. "It's not just on you, it's on all of us. But we need to get back. It's dark we can't see and the others are probably worried. It's time to go. I'm sorry."

I thought about what all of them were saying. I guess they are right. I sighed. _Daryl's gonna kill me._

* * *

 **Daryl's POV**

"We tried to find her." Rick told me. "We searched for a long time, but we had to go. I'm sorry."

"We'll take another group out first thing in the morning." Michonne said.

I just stared at them not really listening. All I heard was that my baby sister is missing. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and all I wanted to do was beat Rick's head in. I knew I couldn't, but I wanted to.

"Daryl, you okay?" Rick asked me.

"I'm gonna go look fer her."

"What?" Glenn said.

"You can't." Rick put a hand on my shoulder. I shoved it off.

"Try and stop me!"

"Daryl, be smart!" Michonne yelled.

"I am bein' smart!" I yelled. "I didn't want her to go in the first place! Now, I'm gonna go do what y'all couldn't." I grabbed my crossbow. "Ya'll left a little girl out there by herself…again." I looked at Rick when I said the last part. I knew it wasn't fair, but I was pissed.

"Hey, hey!" Rick stopped me. I glared at him. "Daryl, you're hurt. You could end up just like her if you do this. It's dark and you won't be able to see. Just wait til mornin' that's all I'm asking. You said it yourself, hunting in the dark's no good."

I hesitated. They're right, I knew that, but I wanted to find my sister. I dropped my crossbow and glared right at Rick. "If she's dead by the time we get to her…I'll be diggin' more than one grave." I walked off and went upstairs.

* * *

 **Leann's POV**

I walked around in a daze…and in pain. I had no idea where I was and could not even guess where to go. I'm pretty sure my arm is broken and I was limping from the pain in my leg. My side also hurts.

I wandered around trying to find Rick and everyone I was with before I fell like an idiot. It was no use, though. I couldn't see shit. Maybe Daryl was right? Maybe I should have just stayed home? I doubt he or anyone else is going to ever let me go again. I'm so stupid! Why'd I have to fall? I was so mad at myself.

I found a little tent in the woods, I could just see it in the moonlight. "Hello? Anyone there?" When I didn't hear anything, I pulled my gun out and carefully went inside. It was vacant, except for an empty can of some kind of food and a magazine. Whoever stayed here could come back. I told myself I wouldn't fall asleep, just rest a little. I laid back and tried to get comfortable. I sighed. I wonder what Daryl is doing right now? I sure wish he was here with me. I got a knot in my throat and my eyes began to fill with tears. "No." I impatiently wiped them. "No cryin'." I took a deep breath and tried to think about anything but my brother. It was so hard, though. Everything reminded me of him. I finally just gave in and let myself sob.

I know he will come looking for me. I know my brother better than anyone so I know he will start out as soon as it gets light. I should leave something behind here in case he comes by. I rolled over and grimaced because I got a bad pain in my side. I hope he finds me soon. I hope I don't die out here…

* * *

 **Daryl's POV**

It was impossible to sleep. All I could think about was Leann. What was she doing right then? Was she okay? Probably not. She's probably hurt pretty bad. She's probably scared. I sighed. Poor baby. She needs me…if she's still alive. And I was so mean to her the last time I saw her. I actually started to feel frantic. She better be okay. I breathed heavily. I picked up the arrow she threw. I gave in. I let myself feel it. I let myself cry.

Get ahold of yourself, Dixon. I told myself. Stop being such a pussy. She's gonna be fine. She's a tough little thang.

"Just hang in there, runt. I'm comin' fer ya."

* * *

I left before anyone even got up. My eyes were on the window all night, I waited til I saw the slightest light then went on my way. I didn't need the others' help. I could do this on my own.

I went in the direction Rick said they last saw her. Once I was there, I looked down over that hillside and cringed. She really fell all the way down there? Poor thang's probably hurt worse than I thought.

I carefully made my way down the hill and searched for any sign of her. I must 'a searched for hours. I made it to the bottom, there was a piece of ripped clothing on a stick. It could be hers. I looked down at the road, there were footprints. Small enough to be hers. I took my chances and followed them.

The first lead I found was a tent. She wasn't inside, but she could 'a stayed here overnight. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. There was a tear in one side of the tent. I realized it was a word. There was an "L" and an "E". I smiled. She's a smart girl.

* * *

 **Leann's POV**

I left the tent as soon as I saw light. I traveled North…well, I'm pretty sure it was. I could find the town or maybe a member of the group. Whichever comes first is fine with me.

It seemed like all that was around me was trees. Where the hell is the road? Why am I still in the woods? I should be able to figure this out. I know distances. I guess I lost track, though. Or maybe I hit my head on a log when I hit the ground. Maybe I lost my gift? That would be something.

As I was wandering around, I realized how hungry I was. _So so hungry._ I guess I could try to find food while I'm out here. I mean…I'm already lost. I had to stay alive and that meant keeping my strength up.

* * *

I finally caught up with the deer I had been tracking. I spotted it eating behind a big tree. I quietly made my way a little closer, once I thought I was good, I aimed then shot it. "Yes!" I yelled. Then I could have kicked myself. There's walkers around, they could hear me. I gotta keep it down.

Just as I was making my way over to my dinner, I heard snarling and pulled my gun back out. I looked around trying to find the walker. I couldn't see anything, but I knew it was close.

Just then, I was grabbed from behind. I screamed as the walker attacked me. We fell to the ground together. "Oh shit!"

* * *

 **Daryl's POV**

I followed my sister's tracks for a long time. I also noticed their were deer tracks. It'd be nice to bag a deer. Cook up some venison.

At some point, I realized that my sister's tracks and the deer's were right on top of one another. I let out a small laugh. She's tracking the deer. She'll get to it before me.

* * *

I looked up ahead from a distance, I saw a body on the ground and a walker eating the deer. So much for some venison. As I made my way closer, I saw that the walker eating the deer was a little girl. My eyes widened and I had to stop a minute.

I finally started walking again. I got a better look. What I saw was my worst nightmare. It was…it was her. She was gnawing at the deer. It finally hit me that that was Le. She's…dead. She's a walker. My baby sister's dead.

I began crying…hard. _No No No._ I cried loudly and dropped my crossbow to the ground. I looked down with my eyes tightly closed. This can't be happening…again.

"Daryl?"

My eyes opened and I looked up.

* * *

 **Leann's POV**

After I killed the walker, I gave into my temptations and just skinned a small part of the deer and started eating it raw. I didn't even care how bad it tasted, I was so hungry.

Suddenly, I heard a noise like someone was whimpering then a loud thud. I looked up and saw a man on his knees, I think he was crying.

I realized then that it looked like Daryl. "Daryl?" I said. He looked up at me. It was Daryl! "Daryl!" I yelled excitedly and ran to him.

He had a shocked expression on his face. "Le?"

I jumped into his arms. He lifted me. "Oh my God." I heard him whisper. He hugged me tightly.

"I knew you'd find me! I knew it!"

He laughed. "Oh, Leann, I'm so happy yer okay." He squeezed me.

We stayed like that for a while then he finally set me on my feet.

"I thought ya were a walker, seein' you eat that deer like that."

I was a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I was just…so hungry."

"Yeah, I see that." He laughed. "Com'ere." He pulled his handkerchief out then grabbed my face and wiped the blood from around my mouth.

I smiled at him.

"Ya okay? Did ya get hurt when ya fell?"

"A little." I admitted. "My leg and side hurts bad. And I think my arm's broke."

"Let me see." He gently examined it. "Can ya move it?"

"Yeah." I wiggled my fingers.

"Then it ain't broke, ya weirdo." He teased and hit me with the handkerchief. I laughed. "You said yer side hurts, too?"

I nodded. I lifted my shirt and showed him the bruise.

"Aw damn." He felt around to see if any of my ribs were broken. "You'll be okay." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's get home."

I smiled again. "My leg hurts, too." I gave him a sad look.

He gave me a small smile. "Com'ere." He helped me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. He carried me back like that.

* * *

"So, yer first deer, huh?" Daryl said proudly. "If I woulda been there, I woulda made ya drink the blood, but looks like you did anyway."

"Why would ya make me do that?" I grimaced.

"It's a Dixon family tradition. Ya have to drink the blood from yer first deer. We all did it."

I was quiet for a minute. "It was nasty."

"Yeah." He laughed.

"So…I guess yer never gonna let me go on another run, right?"

"Are you kiddin'?" My brother said. "Well, fer right now, I ain't lettin' ya outta my sight. But…you and me, we're gonna be goin' on a lot more runs together."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes ma'am. You proved to me today how smart ya are. Yer a tough little lady."

My eyes widened. "Really? Ya mean it?"

"Do I gotta spell it out fer ya?"

I giggled. "I'm glad ya found me, Daryl."

"Me too." He patted my arm.

I smiled. I suddenly realized how tired I was. I laid my head on the back of his neck and closed my eyes. I fell asleep before we got back to the house.


	7. Need You More

Once everyone was healed, we left that house. It wasn't nearly big enough for all of us anyway. I don't know what kind of place they were looking for? Did they want a home with just us or a community with new people? I don't think I want to be around anymore people than the ones we have now. We're all enough.

We found a new place. It was a house that was sort of on the side of the road. There was a big sign in the yard that said, _Butler House._ I guess it was a place that could be rented. You know, before all this? There was also a golf course near it and a big pond.

Some of us checked inside to make sure it was clear, while the others stayed outside. It was okay, so we all went in.

The place was actually pretty nice. There was plenty of rooms for everyone. Some people would have to share, but still, everyone got to sleep in a bed.

There was a room upstairs that had two beds, Daryl and I took that one.

"It's late." Rick said to everyone. "We should all turn in. I think we could stay here, at least for a while, so we're gonna need more supplies. And we'll have to secure this place. So, we got a lot work to do tomorrow. But for right now, let's just try to get some rest."

"Someone needs to keep watch." Michonne said.

"I will." Rick volunteered.

"That won't be necessary." Abraham said. "We got it." He looked to Rosita, she nodded.

"Well, I appreciate it." Rick said.

"We all do." Daryl said. He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me upstairs. We went into the bedroom we were supposed to stay in. Daryl threw his bag down on one of the beds and took a lantern out of it. He turned it on and sat it on the table.

I put my hands on my hips. "Ya know…just cuz you was here first don't mean ya get first pick 'a the beds."

"Sorry." He put his hands up. "Which one do ya want?"

"Hmm." I put my finger on my chin while trying to think. I looked from one bed to the other.

"Leann, it ain't a life choice." Daryl said roughly. "Just pick one."

"It is a life choice! We don't know how long we'll be here. I have to decide whether I want to live on that side of the room or this side."

"We could always just switch, ya know?" He gave me an annoyed look.

"Ya just don't get it." I glared at him.

"Oh, fer the love of…" He took his vest off and threw it on the rocking chair in the corner.

"I want…this one." I picked the one that was closest to the door. I sat on it and it was so soft I practically sunk down in it. I grimaced. "They too soft." I bounced a little on it.

Daryl let out a little laugh. "Yer gonna complain about a bed bein' too soft?"

"No! It's just…weird is all. It feels like puddin'."

Daryl chuckled. "Well, get in yer puddin' bed and get to sleep."

I kicked my boots off and laid back on the bed. It may be too soft but it sure as hell beats the hard ground.

I watched Daryl turn the lantern off and get into bed. "It's dark." I said.

"Yeah."

"And quiet."

"Ya ain't gonna be scared now, are ya?"

"No." I was a little, though.

"Well, ya don't have to be. I'm right here."

"I'm not." I said again.

"Good."

It was silent for a while. I glanced over at Daryl's side of the room. It was barely lit from the moonlight. I couldn't tell if he was still awake or not. I looked at the rocking chair in the corner.

"Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"…what if ya woke up at some point in the night and there was an old lady sittin' in that rockin' cheer?"

"Shut up."

"What if there was a ghost?"

"Le."

"What? Ya scared?" I mocked him.

"I ain't scared 'a nothin'. But you are. Yer just gonna end up scarin' yerself."

"And I have you to protect me." I smiled to myself.

"I don't know how useful I'd be to a ghost."

"What do ya mean? One look at you and she'd be gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yer scarier than the ghost."

I heard my brother chuckle. I relaxed a little and put my hands behind my head.

"Hey, Le? You ever gonna tell me 'bout that…thang…you said the other day?"

"What thang?" I turned to face him. He was turned my way, too.

"Remember ya said you was scared I was gonna do somethin' else to ya? Ya said dad did it."

I instantly got a sick feeling in my belly. "Oh, that thang." I felt nervous and there was a long pause before either of us said anything.

"Well? Ya gonna tell me?" Daryl finally spoke.

"Mm mmm." I shook my head.

"Why?"

I thought for a minute. I really wanted to tell him, but I didn't know how. I was scared. "I cain't." I slowly rolled over on my other side and faced the wall. I pulled my legs up to my chest without thinking.

"Why cain't ya?" I heard him say quietly after some time. I didn't answer. I pretended to be asleep. After a while, I fell asleep for real.

* * *

 _I hummed to myself while taking a bath. I always liked bathing, the warm water made parts of me feel better. I heard footsteps and froze. They stopped right outside the bathroom door. I got real scared. The door quickly opened. Shit! I forgot to lock it! There stood my daddy, beer in hand. He took a big sip then smiled evilly at me. "There's ma girl." He said. My tummy felt sick. He sat his beer down on the sink then came over to me. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. Before I could even react, he grabbed my arm and hauled me up. Dragging me out of the tub, he took me over to the toilet and slammed my head down on the back. I was so scared, I breathed heavily waiting for him to do the thing that I hated. I started crying as soon as I felt it. It hurt._

 _"_ _Daddy, stop it hurts!" I cried._

 _"_ _Shhh, darlin'."_

 _"_ _Daddy, please! Stop! Please, daddy!"_

 _"_ _Shut up!" He hit me in the back of the head. I cried harder. Please stop. Please stop. Please stop. I said over and over again._

Suddenly I jolted awake. Panting and sweating, I looked around and realized where I was. It was just a dream. _But it wasn't just a dream._ It was a memory. I was shaking from fright. I looked over at Daryl and he was still asleep.

I slowly got out of bed and climbed into his bed with him. I snuggled up close to my brother and put my arm on him. I was still a little scared from my nightmare, but it helped being there with my big brother. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up next it was morning. Daryl wasn't next to me. I got up and put my boots on. Then I looked myself over in the mirror, I smoothed my hair so it didn't look as ratty. I figured that was good enough. I sighed.

Some of the others were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. It looked like pancakes, but how? I didn't see my brother.

"Hey, Le." Glenn greeted me first. "Want some breakfast?"

"Carol found some pancake mix in one of the cabinets and made them for everyone." Tara said excitedly.

"I'm good fer right now." I said. "Anyone seen Daryl?"

"I think he's outside." Rosita said.

I walked away and out the door. I saw my brother leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette on the porch. He looked at me as I made my way over to him. "Why didn't ya wake me up?"

"Figured I'd let ya sleep."

I leaned up against the railing and copied his stance.

"Did ya eat?"

"No."

"Why not?" He threw his cigarette in the yard and looked at me.

"I ain't hungry." I looked at the ground.

"What's wrong? Yer belly hurt?"

"No. Well, maybe a little but I ain't sick." I stared out at the wide open golf course. I don't think I ever golfed before. It didn't seem entertaining to me, but now I was curious. Maybe I'll take a walk later.

"Ya have a nightmare last night?"

I swallowed hard then looked up at him. "How'd ya know?"

"Cuz I woke up and you was wrapped around me like ivy."

I sat down on a bench and put my head down. Daryl sat next to me.

"Are ya okay?"

I just nodded.

"…what was it about?"

I got a sick feeling in my stomach again. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad, huh?" He put his arm around me. "At least it wasn't a ghost in a rockin' cheer."

I remembered our conversation from last night and giggled. He smirked at me. "I thought that might make ya laugh." He gave me a kiss on my temple. "So, how 'bout you and I go on a run in a little bit?"

I perked up and looked at him excitedly. "Really? Ya mean it?"

"Yup…on one condition…"

I waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Ya eat somethin' first."

My shoulders slumped. "But I ain't hungry, though."

"Well then, I can just get Rick or Glenn to come with me then."

I huffed.

"No breakfast, no run…fer you."

"Fine." I gave in. "I'll eat a damn pancake."

Daryl let out a small laugh. "We'll leave when yer done."

I stood up. Daryl swatted me as I walked away.

* * *

Down the road from the Butler House was a little restaurant. Daryl and I checked it out. It was clear of humans, but we had to kill a few walkers that were inside. We checked around for any food we could find. I found a few cans and Daryl found a bunch of soda and stuff locked in a pantry. "It smells like shit it in here." I said. My brother laughed.

"Wow, we should be good fer weeks." I smiled at all the food. "It was smart to come here."

"Yeah." Daryl sat a box of food on the counter. "Sure was."

I picked up a jar of something and examined it. "Except this. I don't know what that is." I grimaced and put it back. Daryl chuckled and grabbed me. He gave me a tight hug then he did something kind of strange. He kissed me a bunch of times on the cheek. He's never done that before in my life. Not even when I was little. I wonder what's up?

"What'd ya do that for?"

"Cuz yer just so darn cute." He pinched my cheek.

"Okay?" I gave him a weird look. "How are we gonna get all this food home?"

"We'll make a couple trips. Maybe get one of the others to come back with us."

I shrugged. Sounds good to me. I started walking towards the other room.

"So, while it's just us here…there anythang ya wanna talk about?"

I turned to face him and gave him a puzzled look. "No."

"You sure? Nothin' ya wanna…get off yer chest? Might make a feel better."

I gave him an annoyed look. "I know what yer tryin' to do. You want me to talk about the…"thang."

He sighed. "I just don't understand why ya cain't tell me, baby. I wanna know so I can help ya."

"You cain't help me. No one can." I said sadly.

"Ya know how that makes me feel?" He said roughly. He bent down to my level. "I care about you more than anythang and I hate hearin' ya say stuff like that."

I walked over to a window and put my head down. My eyes welled up with tears and I just let myself cry.

"Hey." Daryl came over to me. "I'm sorry. Don't cry."

I sniffled and tried to calm down.

"Don't cry." Daryl hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and he laid his head on top of mine. "I want ya to tell me, but if you really don't wanna then I'll leave ya be. But can ya promise one thang?" He made me look at him. "Will ya tell me one day?"

I thought about what he just asked me. I wanted to tell him. I want him to know…at some point. I nodded then a sob escaped. He nodded back then hugged me again. "Shh." He soothed me and held me for another minute. "We should get back." I let go of him and nodded. I wiped the remaining tears from my face. He put his hand on my head as he walked by me.

I hate keeping things from him, but I just can't…

* * *

As we were walking back, I noticed a playground at the back of the building. It had a swing set. I always liked swings. It would be fun to swing for a little but we really had to get this stuff back so I didn't think Daryl would go for it. I got an idea just then. "Hey, Daryl?" I looked up at him. "When we get the stuff back to the house, can we go down there?" I pointed.

My brother looked where I pointed. "Why ya wanna go down 'nere for?" He kind of squinted at me.

"Swang." I smiled shyly.

My brother smirked. "Sure, baby." He was probably just glad that I wanted to do something that kids do. He is always calling me a kid after all.

Once we got all the food back to the house, Daryl and I went down to the playground like I wanted. "Only fer a few minutes, kay, sweetie pie?" My brother said. I nodded. I went right over to the swings after that. I sat on one and started out slow, then I got really high. It was fun but the seat hurt my bottom.

I glanced behind me at Daryl and saw him looking over a map of the area that was in the playground. _He never has any fun either._ I thought. That suddenly gave me an idea. And it will help me out too.

I dragged my feet on the ground stopping the swing, then I hopped off and ran over to my brother. "Daryl." I said. He looked down at me. "Will you swang with me?" I smiled sweetly.

"What do ya mean with you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like you get on the swang and I can sit on yer lap." I stated. I knew he wouldn't say no.

"Why?"

"Cuz the seat hurts my butt."

"Oh, so you want it to hurt my butt." He raised both of his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I smiled innocently at him.

He smirked and shook his head. "Alright. Hope we don't break the damn thang." We started walking over to the swings. "Come're." Daryl went to lift me onto his lap, but then stopped. "Wait ya got dirt on yer ass." I felt him brushing the dirt off the back of me and giggled. "You laugh at everythang, don't ya?" He teased me. "I bet if this thang came down with us on it, you'd laugh." I giggled again. "Alright." He lifted me onto his lap.

It felt funny, at first, being on that swing with him like that, but it was kind of nice. "How do we do this?" I asked. "So, we don't fall off?"

"I ain't gonna fall off." Daryl said. "Who ya thank I am?"

I didn't answer him, I just leaned back against him, then my brother kissed my temple. "Go higher." I said.

We swung for a while. It was weird but I felt safe like that. It made me feel like the world wasn't how it was for a few minutes. I giggled just then. Daryl kissed my temple again.

"Yer right." My brother said. "This thang does hurt yer ass."

I giggled. "We don't have to stay long. I had my few minutes of fun."

"Alright." Daryl stopped us, then lifted me off of him then he got off himself. "We should get back." He started walking and I caught up with him.

"Thanks, Daryl." I smiled at him. He returned it, then he grabbed me and gave me a few kisses down my cheek. There that was again. I decided not to react that time.

* * *

We all ate some of the food that Daryl and I found for dinner. Despite the nightmare I had last night and my meltdown at the restaurant, it was one of those better days.

Pretty much everyone went to bed by now. Rick, Daryl, Michonne and I were sitting on the deck around the fire pit. Daryl was sitting Indian style with me in his lap and his arms wrapped around me. I was a little embarrassed at first, but then I got really comfortable and soon forgot about that feeling. Neither of the others seemed to care either. I laid my head back against my brother's chest.

"It's good you guys found more food." Rick said.

"I wanted to eat it all." Michonne added. They laughed.

"I wonder who ate that nasty stuff in the jar?" I said.

"I don't know. I didn't notice."

"I got my money on Abraham." I giggled. "He just seems like the type that would eat anythang."

The others laughed.

"I'on." Daryl said. "I could see it bein' Eugene, too."

"Maybe Tara." Said Michonne.

"I think it was you." Rick pointed at me and laughed.

"No. It was too nasty lookin'." I scrunched up my nose.

They laughed again.

"I guess we'll never know." I shrugged.

A few minutes later, Rick sighed and stood up. "I think I'm about ready for bed."

"Yeah, me too." Michonne said. "You two coming?"

"We'll be in in a little bit." My brother replied.

Rick and Michonne went inside. I was starting to feel a little tired myself. I laid my head back again and Daryl planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Did ya have enough to eat?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"You guess?"

I shrugged.

"Well, it just so happens that I saved a lil somethin' fer you and I."

I turned a little and stared at him. He pulled a little baggy out of his pocket. My eyes widened once I realized what it was. "Jerky?" I whispered.

"Yup."

"Where did ya find it?"

"In one of 'em cabinets. Still sealed and everythang. Ya want some?"

"Hell yeah." I said excitedly. Daryl chuckled and gave me a piece. I bit it, the taste was a little off, it was probably old but I didn't care. It was still good.

"Good?" Daryl asked me.

I nodded.

"Want another piece?"

"Yeah." I smiled. He handed me another piece. "Thanks, Daryl." I gobbled it down. "How come ya didn't give anyone else any?"

"Cuz I thought I'd save it fer my favorite person in the world."

"Really? I'm yer favorite?"

"Course."

"You like me a lot?"

"More than you'll ever know?"

"More than tacos?"

He gave me a weird look then laughed. "It's cuttin' it pretty close, but I'd say you a little more."

"Me too." I smiled at him.

He pinched my cheek real hard. "Yer just too darn cute." He lifted me off him. "Come on, goofball, let's get to bed."

"Well, I am pretty sleepy." I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, so come on. Up to bed."

"Will you carry me?" I asked innocently.

My brother looked down at me and smiled. "Ain't ya a little too old to be carried?"

"Mmm…I guess yer right." I didn't make it but two steps before Daryl grabbed me and lifted me.

"Com'ere." He said. I giggled. "Come on, let's get yer little ass to bed."

Daryl carried me inside and all the way up the stairs then put me on my bed. I kicked my boots off and got under the covers.

"Ya gonna be all right tonight?"

"I think so…I hope so." I widened my eyes a little.

"If ya have another nightmare, just do exactly what ya did last night and come over here with me. You can even wake me up if yer scared and wanna talk."

"Okay." I said.

"I mean it. Don't be afraid." He kissed my forehead, turned the lantern off then got into his bed. Things were quiet for a little.

"Daryl?"

"What, baby?"

"…do you like when I'm with you?"

"Course. Ya did good on the run today and—

"No, I just mean when I'm next to you?"

"What do ya mean?"

"…like when ya said I was too old to be carried but you still carried me anyway, or when ya woke up this mornin' and saw me in yer bed."

He was quiet for a minute. "Yeah…I do."

"Why?"

"Well, why do you like bein' with me?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. I guess cuz ya make me feel warm and comfortable and safe."

"Well that's the same fer me."

I blinked a few times in confusion. "How do _I_ make _you_ feel all those thangs?"

"…ya just do. I need you just like you need me. Actually, I might even need ya more than you do me."

My eyes widened. _But how? What does he mean?_

"I don't know what I'd do without ya." Daryl said. "I love ya too much."

I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see me in the dark. "I love ya too much, too."

"Ya do?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear." He said. "Now how 'bout you close them pretty, little eyes and get some sleep?"

"I can try."

"Okay, try." Daryl laughed.

I stayed on my side facing Daryl and got comfortable. Not long after, I drifted off to sleep. I did not have a nightmare that night.


	8. Hole In One

A couple weeks went by and everything was good at the Butler House. We had secured the building and boarded up most of the windows and doors. The only entrance was the front door. So, I would say the place was pretty safe.

We went on a few more runs and found more supplies. Daryl says we should be good until next month. So with the house work done and no need for runs, that means we get a short break. Time for some relaxation.

I was laying in a lawn chair in the sun. It felt really nice. I can't remember the last time I was able to do this. It's nice to lay back and forget about all your troubles. I don't know how long it will last, though. Probably not very long.

"Hey." My brother's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey." I said back.

"I been lookin' fer ya."

I took a sip of my lemonade. "Well, ya must not 'a been lookin' too hard." I said without looking at him.

"All right, smartass." He said making me giggle. He sat down at the foot of my chair. "Don't ya wanna know why?"

"Sorry, yeah." I took my sunglasses off and sat up looking at him excitedly.

"The others…they wanna have some party or somethin' tonight."

"Party?" I gave my brother a questioning look.

"Yeah, somethin' about…we're all together and safe in a nice place or somethin' or other."

"Oh okay. Are ya goin'?"

"I guess. I don't really have a choice, I live here."

"I don't like parties." I scrunched my nose up.

"Neither do I, but they wanna do this so we gotta be a part of it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't ya go see if Carol and Michonne need help settin' up?"

I sighed. "Okay." I got up and made my way inside. I noticed a bunch of bowls sitting on the table in the dining room. I heard footsteps and looked up, Carol was there with bags of chips. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Did Daryl find you?" She asked me. "He was looking for you."

"Yeah, he found me. He told me about the party or whatever?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It should be a nice little change." She poured the chips into the bowls.

"Yeah." I said. "So…do ya need help with anythin'?"

"…no, I think we're good."

"You sure there's nothin' I can do?"

"You and Daryl do enough." Carol said making me look at her. "I've got it. Just go…relax for once."

I shrugged. "All right. If you insist."

She gave me a quick smile. I walked away and went up to my room. I pulled the iPod, that I found the other day, out of my bag and listened to some songs. They weren't very good. I laid back on my bed and tried to relax.

Daryl came into our room a few moments later. He said something to me that I obviously didn't hear. I pressed pause and took one of the ear phones out. "What?"

"I said, that's funny."

"What is?"

"I thought I told ya to help Carol."

"Ya did tell me that." I pressed play but left one ear phone out.

"So, why ain't ya helpin'?"

"…I asked her and she said no."

"Oh." His threatening demeanor changed. "Well, why ya up here?"

"She told me to relax." I stated. "These songs suck." I turned the iPod off and threw it on the bed then laid back with my arms behind my head.

Daryl sat down on his bed and took his vest off. Neither of us said anything for a while.

"You been sleepin' all right?" My brother asked me out of nowhere.

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged.

"I know ya ain't been climbin' in my bed with me."

"That's cuz I ain't had a nightmare since…" I tried counting on my fingers. "I don't even remember."

He nodded. "Good."

I suddenly just remembered about something I wanted to do. "Hey, Daryl? Can we golf tomorrow?"

"Ya wanna golf?" He said it like he didn't believe me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I never done it before. Just curious, I guess."

My brother smirked. "Sure, kid. We'll go golfin' one day."

I smiled at him.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was in the main room of the house. There were several different conversations going on at once. I stayed in the corner playing with a deck of cards. I was practicing my shuffle. I didn't interact with the others because I didn't know who to talk to. Mostly everyone was way too old for me. There was Carl, but he was talking to Tara about video games and I wasn't really into that.

That was the other thing, I could hear what they are talking about and I wasn't interested in any of the topics. Most of them I couldn't even relate to anyway. For instance, Glenn, Maggie and Rosita were talking about college. I hadn't even started high school yet when the turn happened. My brother was talking to Carol, Rick and Abraham. For once, I didn't want to hang around Daryl because that's what I do all the time.

It was like everyone had their own little group and I didn't fit in. I felt pushed out. And I'm not going to lie, I was a little hurt by it.

I had a thought and glanced over at the door then back at everyone else. No one seemed to notice so I got up and made my way out the door while no one else was paying attention.

I went around to the other side of the house and sat on the porch. The cool night air felt pretty nice. I could see the stars real good since it was so dark. I smiled as lay there. I always liked looking at the stars. I used to a lot when I was little. I would just look up at them and they made me feel like things weren't so bad. And that maybe one day, things will get better. My smiled faded as I had a thought. Things didn't get better. I stood up and leaned over the railing then sighed.

I stared out at the wide open field that was the golf course. So dark out there. I absentmindedly glanced over and saw a flashlight on one of the benches. An idea popped into my head and I giggled. I grabbed the flashlight and started out into the darkness.

* * *

I walked around the golf course for a long time. I made sure to look out for surroundings so I wouldn't get lost on my way back.

Suddenly, I saw something up ahead and froze. I shined the flashlight on it. My shoulders slumped and I sighed. It was a golf cart. I then had a thought and gasped. I wonder if it still work? I ran to it and tried to drive it, it didn't. But there were some golf clubs and golfballs inside! I picked one up and sat it on the ground. "Four!" I yelled and hit it. It didn't go very far but I still laughed loudly.

Just then, I heard a noise over in the woods. I quickly shined my flashlight around over there. I didn't see anything. I took a few steps forward and my foot went down. I yelped out in fear. Once I shined the flashlight down, I realized I just put my foot in one of the holes. I laughed at my stupidity.

I figured I should probably head back now before someone notices that I'm gone. I leaned over the seat of the cart to grab the bag of clubs when I heard noises again. This time when I shined my flashlight over there, there were walkers! A whole bunch of them coming out of the woods and headed right towards me!

I tried to run and realized my jacket was caught on something in the cart. "Oh shit!" I panicked. I started pulling and pulling but couldn't get unstuck. The walkers getting closer! "Oh Fuck! Oh shit!" I yelled. I finally just unzipped my jacket and quickly took it off. One of the walkers grabbed ahold of me before I could run. I screamed but then killed it with my knife. I turned and ran.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house. I looked back and saw just how many walkers there were. It was like that night when we were forced to leave the farm. I don't think we can take them, not even with everyone we got. I had to get back and warn the others. I kept running.

Finally, I saw the porch. There was someone out there. As I got closer, I shined the light in their direction and saw it was my brother.

"Le, where the hell have ya—

"Walkers!" I yelled.

"Where?" Daryl said immediately alarmed.

I pointed behind me. Daryl stared out at them. "There's more than ya think! We gotta tell the others and go!"

"Maybe we can take 'em."

"No! There's too many!"

Daryl gave me a quick look then opened the door and yelled to everyone, "Ay, we got trouble!"

Everyone was outside in a minute. "Holy shit!" Someone said.

"Everyone split up!" Rick said. "Take different parts of the house!"

"You sure we can spare the ammo?" Carol asked.

"We're gonna try."

"Stay close." Daryl said to me. We got down off the porch and started shooting walkers. Tara and Noah were also near us. I didn't know where anyone else was. I could hear a lot of gunfire, though. We continued to kill walkers for a long time.

"I'm out!" I said to Daryl.

"Stay behind me!"

"Let's just go!"

"No!"

"This pointless! The noise it just gonna draw more! Daryl!"

"Just stay behind me!"

I cried. I felt useless without my gun.

Suddenly, we heard screaming. I shined the flashlight in the direction. It was Noah. He was surrounded and getting eaten. Apparently, Tara tried to help him and they got her, too. I gasped and looked at my brother.

"Back up." He said to me. "Go that way!" We ran around to the other side of the porch.

"Where is everyone?" I said frantically.

"I don't know. Come on!"

We ran then bumped into Gabriel.

"Where are the others?" Daryl asked him.

"I saw Rick, Carl and Carol running with Judith but I don't know about the others."

"All right. Time to go." Daryl said. The three of us ran towards the road but we heard Gabriel scream from behind us. A walker was on him! Daryl and I went back to try and help him. He pushed the walker off himself and onto me. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not? I struggled with it and fell to the ground. Daryl quickly got it off me and killed it then pointed his crossbow at Gabriel.

"I—I didn't mean to." Gabriel pleaded.

"Ya almost got my baby killed!" Daryl yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—

I saw a bolt go through his head and gasped. Daryl shot him! I stared at my brother while he took his arrow back. He didn't seem to bat an eye. "Come on." He said.

We ran down the street.

* * *

Once we were far enough away, we switched to walking instead of running. I was tired and sweaty. I didn't say anything to Daryl about what happened with Gabriel. I'm sure he didn't want to do it.

"Where do we go now?" I finally asked him.

"To this gas station down here." My brother answered. "The BP, I think. Rick said if we got split to meet there."

I gave Daryl a strange look. When did he say that? I don't remember that ever being said. I shrugged it off, though. I trust my brother.

As we were walking, I thought about Noah and Tara. They didn't deserve that. Tears welled up in my eyes. We lost those two and Gabriel, I wonder if everyone else is okay? If not, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been out there making all that noise. I attracted the walkers and got them killed and lost our home.

I dropped to the ground.

"Le, come on, get up. We don't have time fer restin' right now. We gotta find the others."

I just stayed where I was and cried. I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"What's 'a matter?" Daryl asked. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're safe now. We—

"It's all my fault!" I cried loudly.

"What is? What are ya talkin' about?" He sat down next to me.

"I was out there messin' around." I admitted. "I found a golf cart with some clubs and hit some golfballs. I attracted the walkers with the noise."

"You went out there by yerself?"

I nodded and wiped at my tears. "I'm sorry. I know yer p-probably mad but please d-don't yell at me r-right now." I sobbed. "I feel b-bad enough already."

Daryl was quiet for a minute. I heard him clear his throat. "…Leann, as much as I want to yell at ya right now fer goin' out there by yerself…I don't think that was yer fault."

"You don't?"

"Le, there's no way ya coulda drew all those walkers to us. They were out there and they would have found us eventually. We were stupid by stayin' there. I knew it wouldn't last long." He stood up and put his arms under mine and lifted me to my feet. "I hope ya learned yer lesson, though." He grabbed my face with one hand. "Ya coulda been killed yerself. How many times I told ya 'bout runnin' off." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

He snorted. "Yeah, you're sorry all right." He shook his head again. "I give ya some space and this is what you do? How can I ever trust ya again?"

He finally let go of my face and I put my head down. "I'm sorry, for real. I messed up." I looked back up at him. "Are ya gonna spank me again?"

He just stared at me for a minute. "…no. But I should." He started walking again so I followed.

"Well…you can if ya want."

"Oh believe me, sissy, I don't need yer permission." He put his arm across my shoulders. "I'd be fine with tannin' yer hide, but we got more important thangs right now, like findin' the group."

"You think they'll be there?"

"Yeah, I actually do."

* * *

We got to the gas station and my brother was right. Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham and Sasha were there. Carol hugged Daryl and I then Rick hugged me.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked no one in particular.

"They got Eugene…and Rosita." Abraham said. He didn't look too good.

"Tara and Noah didn't make it either." My brother added.

"What about Gabriel?" Carl asked.

Daryl and I shared a looked. "Nah." He said. "Didn't make it either."

I stared at him wondering why he lied. I wonder if he'll ever tell them the truth? Maybe Rick and Carol but I don't know about the others.

"What's the plan now?" Glenn finally asked.

"We found a van out back." Abraham said.

"Now we keep moving." Said Rick. "I say we head North and stay closer to the coast."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, good idea."

"Are we all gonna fit?" Maggie asked while we were packing into the van.

"We'll fit." Sasha said.

"Someone could always just sit on the floor." Glenn added.

"I will if there's not enough room." Carl volunteered.

"Nah, it's okay. Le can sit on my lap." Daryl said and pinched my cheek. I glared at him. I heard a few of the others chuckled and my face got hot.

 _This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

And so, we moved forward. Abraham drove first. Rick told him he would drive but Abraham insisted. I guess he wanted to try and keep a few things off his mind.

I did end up having to sit on my brother's lap. Well actually, I could have just sat on the floor, but he forced me. I have to admit, I was pretty comfortable, though. I laid back against his chest and he started pushing my hair back. It was making me doze off.

"It's a good thing you spotted those walkers." Rick said to my brother.

"Actually, it was Le." He said. "She thinks it was her fault cuz she was down by the woods when it happened."

I felt the blood drain from my face and became embarrassed. _Why did he tell them that?_ He must think I'm asleep.

"No." Rick said again. "It's a good thing she was actually. I'm just glad she didn't get hurt."

 _What? They're saying I did a_ good _thing? Hmm…maybe I did…_


	9. The What If's

We lost our vehicle a while back. It ran out of gas so we were back to walking. We moved closer to the coast like Rick said and eventually we found water. The ocean! I never been to the beach before. We stopped for a while and were looking for a home.

"Maybe we can find a beach house or something." Michonne said.

"No." Said Rick. "No more homes. We need something more secure, something…higher up."

I thought for a minute. "What about one of them hotels?" The beach was lined with them. Everyone looked at me.

* * *

We found the tallest one and immediately got to work. Hotels were huge and had many rooms so we had a lot of checking around to do. Luckily there were a lot of us.

We all split into groups. You can probably guess who I was with.

Rick had Michonne and Carl stay outside to keep watch and obviously keep Judith safe.

Daryl and I had the upper east side of the building. We checked in all the rooms thoroughly. There were a few walkers here and there but nothing too bad. We killed them then threw their bodies over the balcony to get them out. Daryl says we can take care of burning them later.

"Check this out." I heard my brother say. I turned to look at him, there was a vending machine.

"Cool." I said.

"Stay back." He said to me. I moved back a little and he broke the glass with his crossbow. We began putting the treats into my bag.

I stared out the windows that lined the hallway. You could see everything if you were on the ground and looked up here. That kind of worried me.

"Maybe we could cover the windows with blankets from some of the other rooms." Daryl said as if he knew that I was worried about that.

"Yeah, maybe." I put my head down.

"Sissy? Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah. Well…I don't know."

My brother was quiet for a minute. "What's eatin' at ya?"

I hesitated. "…It's just…why'd ya lie about what happened with Gabriel?"

He was just giving me a strange look. "Well, cuz I didn't want everyone to know. Didn't think they needed to."

I nervously bit my lip.

"…think they should?"

"Yeah, kinda." I cleared my throat. "Did ya ever plan on tellin' them?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He was staring at me cautiously. "Is it really botherin' you?"

I nodded. "It is."

He gave me the smallest of smiles. "I'll tell 'em later today then, okay?"

"Really? Ya mean it?"

He nodded. I gave him a soft smile.

"Come on, let's get back to everyone." He put his arm around me as we went back down.

* * *

We were to meet in the lobby once we checked everywhere. The others were already there and waiting for us. It made me feel kind of awkward; it seems like Daryl and I are always the late ones.

"We good?" Daryl asked everyone.

"Upper west side is all clear." Maggie said.

"So's the lower." Said Abraham.

"Lower east is all good, too." Rick said.

"So, what do we do now?" Michonne asked. "Start cleaning up?"

Rick looked like he was thinking. "No." He finally said then smiled. "Let's start picking our rooms."

Mostly everyone laughed and I grinned from ear to ear looking up at my brother. He just gave me a small smile and patted my head.

* * *

Daryl and I picked a room on the upper east side of the building. It was the last room at the end of the hallway. It had a great view of the ocean. My brother let me pick.

It had two big and comfy as hell beds, the balcony was awesome, too! And the shower actually worked! That's the first thing I did.

When I was done, I went back out to join Daryl. I was still in my robe. He was sitting in the chair at the desk eating a bag of potato chips. I dug around in my bag looking for clean clothes, I pulled out what I needed and sat them on my bed. I couldn't change right then because my brother was there. I got a feeling of annoyance.

"Am I ever gonna have my own room?"

Daryl looked at me and took a second to reply. "Maybe, eventually. But fer right now, yer stuck with me."

"Mm." I crossed my arms. "Are you gonna take a shower?"

"Might as well." He said and stood up.

I absentmindedly looked at the window and saw Rick, Michonne and Carl headed for the beach. "Hey, Daryl? Can I go with them?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just stay with Rick." Daryl disappeared into the bathroom, I heard the shower turn on and quickly changed into my clothes then took off out the door. I was super excited!

* * *

I caught up with them. We walked along the shoreline and got our feet wet. The water was warm.

"The beach used to be my favorite place." Michonne told us.

"I ain't never been to the beach before now." I said.

"Really? Never?"

"Nope." I shook my head then looked out at the endless water. "It sure is pretty."

"We went once on a family vacation." Carl informed us. "I didn't like it much."

"What?" Michonne said in disbelief. "How can anyone not like the beach?"

"There's no where to escape the sun and I got sand in my...everything."

We all laughed.

"Yeah, we never did go back after that." Rick said. "We went on other vacations, just not the beach."

"Yeah, remember that time we went to West Virginia and we tried rock climbing?" Carl asked.

Rick laughed. "Oh yeah. Can't forget that."

"Mom hated it." They both laughed.

"Well, in her defense," Said Rick, "I was pretty scraped up afterwards, too."

"Yeah, me too. It was still fun, though."

"Yeah, we had a lot fun." Rick pulled Carl into a sideways hug.

I smiled at the two of them. They got along well, it was nice. I never had a nice relationship with my dad. Actually, I didn't have any kind of relationship with my dad. That's something that has always bothered me. I feel like I missed out on something. I mean…I loved being with my brothers, especially Daryl and I was grateful for what we had, but…I just wish things would have been different. I suddenly became sad and started walking away.

"Le, where you going?" Rick asked me.

"I'm just goin' fer a walk. I won't be gone long."

"Don't go too far, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." Then walked off.

* * *

I found myself on the peer. That's not intentionally where I wanted to go, I just walked down the boardwalk and let my feet take me wherever. So, now I'm sitting on the edge looking out at the water. It really was pretty, I just wish I could enjoy it more.

"There ya are." The sound of my brother's voice startled me. I looked up at him expecting to get yelled at, but he didn't look angry when I saw his face. He calmly sat down next to me.

"What are ya doin'? I thought I told ya to stay with Rick?"

"Sorry…I just wanted to be alone." I sat there sadly with my head down.

"…well, I told Rick and the others about Gabriel."

I just nodded.

"Everythang okay?"

I didn't say anything or even look at him. It must have bothered him because he grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"What is it?"

I shrugged. He finally just sighed then let it go. I felt his hand slowly rubbing my back.

"Daryl? Did ya ever wonder what our lives woulda been like if thangs were…different?"

"Ya mean now or…"

"No, I mean before. Like if we had a daddy that gave a shit. If things were better and we did things that normal family's did, like go on vacation or out to dinner every once in a while or decorate fer holidays…or even _have_ holidays."

I heard my brother sigh. "No, I try not to think about the "what if's." He paused. "Actually…I'm lyin'."

I looked at him.

"I used to think about that all the time when I was a kid. I guess I just got used to things bein' how they were and I forgot about it."

I looked away angrily and stared out at the water. _It's not fair…_

We sat there for a long time like that, neither of us talking.

"Ya like it here?" Daryl finally spoke. "I know ya always—

"Daddy raped me." I blurted out. I just said it. I didn't want to hold it in anymore. I couldn't, and I wanted Daryl to know.

"W-what?" He took his arm off me and turned towards me.

I swallowed hard and taking a deep breath, I repeated, "he raped me."

He didn't say anything, he was just giving me a look that I don't think I have ever seen from him before. When he still didn't say anything, I continued, "that day, when ya pulled my pants down to spank me? That's why I got scared. That's why I said what I did. I know you wouldn't 'a done nothin' to me, but…" I trailed off.

"Le, baby…are ya sure?"

I nodded. "I know, Daryl. I wanted to tell you before, but…" My eyes welled up with tears. "…I just couldn't."

My brother was completely silent for a while, which scared me. I was afraid to look at him. "Hey, com'ere." He said softly and pulled me closer to him. I leaned against his side and he wrapped his arms around me, gently rocking me. "I figured it was somethin' like that, but I didn't wanna think about it."

I just cried some more.

"It's okay. Shh." My brother held me. "I'm sorry that happend to ya…and I'm sorry I wasn't around to protect ya."

"It wouldn't'a mattered. He hurt you guys, too."

"Yeah, he did. Still…I'm so sorry, baby." He kissed my temple.

I calmed down and sat up. "Daryl, I don't want this to sound weird, but…I just want ya to know that I love you…so much and I really appreciate you." I said without looking at him. He didn't say anything, so I continued, "You were a better parent to me than my own parents. If it weren't fer you, I probably woulda died."

"Mm…well, of course. Yer my baby." He pushed my hair back. We gave each other a small smile. I leaned against him again.

"Le…what dad did to you…is that why you always had so many nightmares?"

I hesitated. "…that and my separation anxiety."

"Huh?"

"From you. I told ya I don't like bein' away from you. I get this feeling in my chest and belly every time you leave."

"I'm sorry." My brother finally said. "If I'd 'a known that, I never woulda left ya so much. But the good news is, we never have to leave each other again."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yup. I told ya before, yer stuck with me." He squeezed me making me giggle.

"I love that sound." He kissed the top of my head. "Okay, we're not gonna think about the past no more. We just gonna moved forward. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go back to the others." We got up, I grabbed Daryl's hand as we walked back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Leann's secret is out! Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far! Only one more chapter!**


	10. Times Like These

I got up and immediately got ready to go to the beach. I wanted to actually play in the water today. I fixed my hair and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I didn't have a swim suit so this would have to do. Plus, I don't think I would wear a swim suit anyway.

I practically ran down there. The sand wasn't as hot as yesterday because it's still early so I was able to walk bare foot the rest of the way. I slowly walked into the water, the waves were pushing me back. I finally relaxed once I was all the way in. It felt magical. I just let myself float with the waves.

I must have been out there for an hour or so before the others came down. I saw Carol and Rick carrying some stuff. I trudged out of the water and made my way over to them. "What's all this?"

"We're having a picnic." Carol informed me.

"A picnic? Really?"

"That's right." Said Rick.

"Could you set up the umbrella for me?" Carol asked me.

"Sure." I took it from her. I stuck it firmly in the sand and kind of twisted it down to make sure it was secure.

"Le?"

I looked up and saw Carl. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing. Just…you look different."

I looked down at myself. "Oh yeah, I wanted to go swimmin' so I just threw this on." I laughed. "Why? Do I look stupid?"

"Uh, no." He shook his head quickly. "I meant good different."

I blushed at his words. "Oh, thanks."

Carl seemed a little nervous. "So, uh…you wanna maybe…take a walk or something? After we help set up, of course." He chuckled.

"Sure." I smiled. He smiled back.

* * *

We were sitting there having a really good time. All of us. Together. Rick, Carl, Daryl and I swam for a while. My brother kept lifting Carl and I and throwing us into the waves. It made us all laugh and was actually really fun.

Once we had enough of the water, we sat on the beach and ate some food. A lot of the snacks we had were the chips my brother and I found in the vending machine. They were stale but still good.

"You, uh…having a nice time?" Carl asked me.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded. He put one arm behind him and rubbed the back of his head. "So, you wanna take that walk now?"

"Yeah, sure." I stood and brushed the sand off me. "We should probably ask my brother and your dad first."

"Oh yeah, right." Carl went over to Rick and stood by his side. "Hey, dad? Can Le and I go for a walk?"

Rick looked at us with wide eyes for a second. Daryl was sitting next to him so he heard and smirked at me. I tried to hide my blush. "Sure, don't go too far." Rick finally said.

"Yeah and stay together." Daryl said.

"We will." Carl said seriously.

I rolled my eyes at them, then we walked off.

* * *

"So, you really never been to the beach before?" Carl asked me when we were far enough away from the others.

"Nope. This is the first time." I stated. "And how can ya not like it? I already love it."

"Oh, um, it's all right this time."

"Yeah." I gave him a stupid look then giggled.

"Your dad's a good dad." I said out of no where after some time.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He is." Carl replied. "Daryl's pretty good, too."

I smiled. "Yeah, he is. He's the best big brother in the world."

"Were you two always close?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I mean…Daryl pretty much took care of me when I was little. My mom died when I was very young and my dad never gave a shit."

"Oh." Carl blinked. "Sorry."

"It's okay. My brother always helped fill that void."

"That's good."

"Do ya ever miss yer mom?"

Carl hesitated.

"I guess that was a stupid question." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Uh, no…it's okay. Yeah, I miss my mom at times, but my dad helps. So does Michonne and everyone else."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, yer right. We have a pretty big family now."

"Yeah, we do."

"One big happy, dysfunctional family." We both laughed.

* * *

Carl and I walked around for a pretty long time. We ended up over by a big pile of rocks and decided to climb on them. Something caught my eye on the other side. It was jet skies! Two of them!

"Check it out!" I said and pointed excitedly.

"Whoa! No way!"

"Someone really just left these here?"

"They'll come in handy real well! Wait til we tell the others."

I suddenly got an idea. "Maybe we don't have to tell them just yet."

Carl gave me a confused look so I grinned evilly at him. He made a face and I knew he understood what I was hinting at.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Let's do it!" He said.

* * *

We rode around on the jet skies in the water. It was so fun!

"Hey, let's race!" I suggested.

"Okay! Where to?"

"See that rock out there? To there then back."

"Okay. Ready, set, GO!"

I gave it a jackrabbit start and headed out. I was ahead of Carl at first but then he snuck up on me. He touched the rock first but I was right behind. I was gaining on him and slowly I went ahead and made it back to the start first.

"Ha!" I yelled. "I won! I won!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I wanna rematch!"

"Right now?"

"No, some other time. We should probably be getting back now."

"Hold up." I said. "I wanna see just how far out I can go."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I be right back, I promise."

"Yeah, but…what if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"Well, this is the ocean. You could get knocked off by a wave or eaten by a shark."

I laughed. "Oh, Carl. Yer so funny. Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine." I waved him off.

"Fine, but if you're not back in ten minutes, I'm getting my dad and the others."

"I be fine." I started my jet ski. "See ya!" I waved and sped off.

I drove in a straight line for a long time. This was probably the most awesome experience I ever had! I can't believe how fast this thing goes! And the wind felt great hitting me. I just kept going and going and forgot about everything else.

"Okay, I think that's far enough." I told myself. I turned the jet ski around and gasped. I couldn't see the shore at all. I looked around myself and all I could see was water! I must have went even farther than I thought. I realized the waves made me drift and I didn't even know which way to go. I started to panic.

Then if things couldn't have gotten worse, a big wave came and knocked me off the jet ski. I coughed after emerging from the water. I immediately tried to get back on the jet ski but couldn't. "Oh no! Oh God!" I said out loud. "What do I do?" I kept trying to pull myself up but it just wasn't working. I tried telling myself not to panic. Another wave hit me and I went under. I gasped for air when I came back up then it happened again. I was coughing pretty bad and gasping for air. This was a horrible idea. I'm going to die if I don't get out of this. I clung to the jet ski and tried to stay afloat. I was panicking pretty bad now.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of another jet ski. Maybe Carl was coming! I spotted it and saw it was my brother when he got closer. "Oh shit. I'm dead."

He pulled up next to me. "Le, gimme yer hand." I reached out for him, he grabbed me and helped me back onto my jet ski. "Follow me!" He yelled. I nodded and started driving, I followed behind him.

Daryl took us back to shore. I saw Rick standing there with Carl. We're probably in so much trouble.

My brother helped me off the jet ski.

"Are you all right?" Rick asked me.

I nodded weakly and coughed.

"What the hell's 'a matter with y'all?" Daryl finally snapped. "Ya coulda died just now. Ya know that?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hearin' me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't've."

"What were you two thinking?" Rick asked.

"Sorry, dad." Carl said.

"Sorry. We was just havin' some fun."

"Yeah, fun that almost killed you." Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry." I put my head down. "At least we found some cool transportation." I said sweetly trying to be cute.

Rick and Daryl shared a look then Rick sighed and, "So, what do you think we should do with them?"

"I have a few ideas, but I don't think you'll go along with it." My brother said.

Carl and I shared a look of fear. When I looked back, they were smirking at us.

"Now, you two are gonna come back with us and…build a sandcastle with Lil Asskicker." My brother said.

Carl and I shared another look but this time it was out of confusion.

"That's right." Rick said. "And later on, Daryl and I are gonna show you two how to really ride a jet ski."

I was officially confused. "Daryl, yer scarin' me. What's goin' on?"

"Yeah, is some kind of joke?" Asked Carl.

Rick and my brother laughed. "Come on, you two trouble makers." Rick said. "Let's get back."

"We ain't jokin', though." My brother said.

Carl and I looked at each other excitedly. "Okay, but I doubt you can ride any better than me." I said to Rick.

"Can, too."

"Nah uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Ya cain't!" I giggled.

"We'll see about that." He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Did you see that?" Rick asked my brother.

"Yeah, I did." He replied. "I believe she stuck her tongue out at ya cuz she knows she can beat ya."

We all laughed.

* * *

Later that day, we did exactly what we said we were going to. Carl and I built a sandcastle with Judith, she loved it, then we rode jet skies again. It was super fun!

Daryl and I raced Rick and Carl and we won! It was so funny.

"See, told ya I could beat you!" I said to Rick.

My brother laughed and pushed me off the jet ski causing everyone else to laugh. I glanced out at the others. I saw Glenn and Maggie laying together, they looked really happy. I looked in another direction and saw Sasha and Abraham kissing and gasped. When did that happen? Michonne and Carol were playing with Judith and watching us. They both looked very happy, too. I smiled at everything going on around me. Things are finally better.

* * *

"Leann, don't ya ever do that again." My brother said to me. "Ya seriously coulda died."

It was getting later so we were out of the water now and sitting on the beach talking and relaxing.

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't." I said sadly. "I didn't mean to. I didn't even realize how far out I was til I turned around. Then I fell off and couldn't get back on. The waves was drownin' me." I swallowed hard thinking of the memory. "Still…it was the best fun I ever did have." I smiled up at my brother and laughed.

He smirked at me. "I bet it was."

Just then, Carl walked by and smiled at me. I smiled back, my brother took notice to us.

"Ay, what's goin' on with you and Carl?"

I shrugged. "Nothin'." I smiled.

My brother smiled and pinched my cheek.

"So, I was thinkin'…maybe one 'a these days I'll teach ya how to ride for real."

"What do ya mean?"

"A bike. Ya know, like me? Ya said you wanted to, right?"

My eyes went wide. "Really? Ya mean it? For real?"

"Yeah, I said one 'a these days."

I jumped up and hugged my brother. "That would be the best!"

He let out a small laugh and patted my head. "Hopefully, ya get a little taller before then, ya little short shit."

I giggled.

As we were sitting there, I absentmindedly started to sing. I sang the chorus of Times Like These by Foo Fighters.

"Hey, you sound pretty good." Rick said. "Really good actually."

I bushed.

"Why don't you sing some more, honey?" Carol said.

"No, I cain't." I waved them off.

"Why not?" Glenn said.

"Yeah, let's hear." Maggie added.

"Y'all really want me to?"

I heard some "yeahs" and saw heads nodding. I looked at my brother and he smiled at me. "Well…okay." I sat up and cleared my throat. Then I started,

 _I, I'm a one way motorway_

 _I'm the one that drives away, follows you back home  
I, I'm a street light shining  
I'm a white light blinding bright, burning off and on, oh_

 _It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again_

 _I, I'm a new day rising_

 _I'm a brand new sky to hang the stars upon tonight_

 _But I, I'm a little divided  
Do I stay or run away and leave it all behind? Ah_

 _It's times like these you learn to live again_

 _It's times like these you give and give again_

 _It's times like these you learn to love again_

 _It's times like these time and time again_

 _It's times like these you learn to live again_

 _It's times like these you give and give again_

 _It's times like these you learn to love again_

 _It's times like these time and time again_

 _It's times like these you learn to live again_

 _It's times like these you give and give again_

 _It's times like these you learn to love again_

 _It's times like these time and time again_

 _It's times like these you learn to live again_

 _It's times like these you give and give again_

 _It's times like these you learn to love again_

 _It's times like these time and time again_

Everyone smiled at me. I was a little embarrassed at first, but then I realized that they really liked it and…they were my family. The family I never had. I smiled back at all of them. Daryl put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. The family that _we_ never had. Things are finally better.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoyed this story! :D**


End file.
